A rift in time and coffee
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine CoE-Fix-it-Story, Ianto/Jack, mit cameos einiger anderer Figuren, rated für slash und Blasphemie.
1. Chapter 1

**A rift in time and coffee**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine CoE-Fix-it-Story, Janto, mit cameos einiger anderer Figuren, rated für slash und Blasphemie._

_Die Jungs gehören einander und RTD, aber wenn er gerade nicht aufpaßt, lasse ich ihm das Sorgerecht entziehen. Des Teufels Advokatin nebst natürlicher Umgebung gehören mir und entstammen dem „Wahrhaft teuflisch"-Universum._

1. Kapitel

Ianto Jones kam zu sich in dem Wissen, daß er tot war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß er in einem Nachleben aufwachen würde. Nach allen, was Jack ihm erzählt hatte über das Sterben, und das, was Suzie erwähnt hatte, war er sicher gewesen, daß nur Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete.

Es war nicht dunkel. Der Raum war sogar ausgesprochen hell, auch wenn die Helligkeit ein wenig ins Rötliche spielte. Ein rotes Sofa stand in einer Ecke, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl in einer anderen. Und dazwischen lag Ianto auf dem Boden.

Er richtete sich auf und entdeckte, daß Jack neben ihm lag. Dieser setzte sich langsam auf. „Ianto", flüsterte Jack fast unhörbar, „es tut mir leid."

„Ich weiß." Ianto biß sich auf die Lippen. „Ist das hier, wohin du gehst, wenn du stirbst?"

„Ja."

„Unsere Definitionen von ‚Dunkelheit' sind etwas unterschiedlich, oder?"

„Ich weiß, daß dies der Platz ist, an den ich gehe, wenn ich sterbe, aber wenn ich zurückgehe, kann ich mich nur an das Dunkel erinnern."

„Dann vergiß wenigstens mich nicht." Ianto war sich viel zu bewußt, daß Jack und ihm nur noch wenig Zeit blieb.

„Niemals." Jacks Augen waren feucht. „Ich verspreche es."

Es war Ianto anzumerken, daß er zweifelte. Doch es war jetzt nicht angebracht, an Jack zu zweifeln, der brauchte all seine Kraft für das, was da draußen ihm noch bevorstehen mochte. Andererseits würde es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr geben, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Ianto entschied sich dagegen, etwas zu sagen. Er beugte sich zu Jack hinüber und küßte ihn. „Dann geh jetzt und rette die Welt", sagte er und sah dabei zu, wie sich Jack aufzulösen schien und schließlich verschwand.

Ianto hoffte inständig, daß Jack seine Tränen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

XXX

Die Advokatin des Teufels warf einen angewiderten Blick auf die Akte, die ihr ihr Sekretär gerade vorgelegt hatte. Für eine geschlagene Minute war sie damit befaßt, mit einem deftigen Fluch die eheliche Treue von Queen Victoria anzuzweifeln, die königliche Familie des Vereinigten Königreiches bis in die 42. Generation zu verwünschen, sämtlichen Regenerationen eines Aliens namens „der Doctor" Pest, Cholera und Fußpilz an den Hals zu wünschen, um schließlich mit einem herzhaften „Bloody Torchwood" zu enden.

Ihr Sekretär Gianni Schicchi wollte gerade etwas sagen, da tobte die Advokatin mit unverminderter Heftigkeit weiter. „Das ist jetzt schon der vierte Neuzugang innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre allein aus Cardiff, nicht zu vergessen all diese Leute nach Canary Wharf und das Jahr-2000-Massaker in Cardiff. Ist es zuviel verlangt, daß ich einmal meiner normalen Arbeit nachgehen kann, anstatt mich ständig damit zu befassen?"

„Der Geschäftsverteilungsplan sagt, Torchwood ist Ihre Sache, Signora", wagte Gianni einzuwenden.

„Dann erinnere mich dringendst daran, daß ich Torchwood auf die Tagesordnung setzen lasse, wenn wir das nächste Mal mit dem Gesandten des alten Mannes da oben über die Geschäftsverteilung diskutieren. So kann es einfach nicht weitergehen." Die Advokatin atmete tief ein und aus. „Harkness hat seine Stippvisite beendet?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Na, es hätte mich auch sehr überrascht, wenn er diesmal länger geblieben wäre." Sie seufzte. „Also schön, sehen wir uns Torchwoods neuesten Verlust an."

Gianni Schicchi verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf mit Ianto zurück.

Die Advokatin betrachtete diesen eingehend, während sie vorgab, in seiner Akte zu lesen. „Ianto Jones, geboren am 19. August 1983, fähiger Student, aber nicht außergewöhnlich, als Teenager einmal wegen Ladendiebstahls verhaftet, mehrere Kurzzeitjobs, hauptsächlich herumgehangen. 2005 bei Torchwood London als Junior Researcher", sie blickte kurz auf, „was zur Hölle tut ein Junior Researcher? – angefangen, 2007 zu Torchwood Cardiff gewechselt. Wichtige Beziehungen Lisa Hallet, verstorben, und Jack Harkness, gelegentlich verstorben. Versteckte ein Cyberwesen im Keller von Torchwood Cardiff, woraufhin zwei Menschen starben. Gestorben 9. Juli 2009." Sie ließ die Akte sinken. „Abwechslungsreicher Lebenslauf."

Ianto war noch immer leicht verwirrt. Er wußte weder, wo er sich befand, noch warum ihm diese Frau gerade seinen Lebenslauf vorgelesen hatte. „Und Sie sind?" fragte er.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Ihnen hat wieder einmal niemand erklärt, was mit Ihnen passiert ist."

„Ich bin tot."

„Gut, das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Ich bin die Advokatin des Teufels, und das hier ist die Hölle."

Ianto sah sich ebenso skeptisch wie wortlos in dem großen, luxuriös eingerichteten Büro um. „So übel sieht es gar nicht aus", meinte er nach einer Pause. „Besser als Splott ist es allemal."

„Hölle bedeutet nicht, daß wir hier alle einen höllisch schlechten Geschmack haben", entgegnete die Advokatin trocken. „Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?"

„Ich kann es mir denken." Iantos Miene verdüsterte sich. „Lisa. Die Menschen, die sie getötet hat, weil ich sie versteckt hatte."

„Hey, hey, Sie müssen hier nichts sagen, womit Sie sich selbst belasten würden. Nein, und es hat nichts mit Lisa zu tun. Gemäß einer Vereinbarung aus dem Jahre 1921 sind alle Torchwood-Mitarbeiter zunächst nach ihrem Tod in die Hölle zu bringen, wo dann entschieden wird, wie weiter mit ihnen zu verfahren ist."

„Eine Vereinbarung?" fragte Ianto. „Zwischen wem?"

Die Advokatin wurde zum ersten Male aufmerksam. Diese Frage hatte noch nie jemand gestellt. „Zwischen Himmel, Hölle und Torchwood London."

„Torchwood schickt seine Leute zur Hölle? Wieso wundert mich das nicht wirklich?"

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß Torchwood-Mitarbeiter regelmäßig Dinge tun, die zumindest in Grauzonen gehören, also nicht eindeutig gut oder böse sind, erschien es als ratsam, daß wir den ersten Zugriff haben."

„Das heißt, Tosh und Owen sind auch hier? Und Lisa?" Zum ersten Mal begann sich Iantos Gesicht aufzuhellen, um sich gleich wieder zu verfinstern. „Und Suzie?"

„Sie waren es zumindest." Die Advokatin seufzte. „Lisa und Tosh waren klar, die sind schnell gegangen."

„Wohin gegangen?"

„Da hoch. Zur anderen Fraktion. In den Himmel. Bei Owen hatten wir ein paar Zweifel, da hat es ja schon den einen oder anderen Vorfall gegeben, aber sein heldenhafter Tod, also vor allem der zweite, gab dann den Ausschlag. Ich vermute, Tosh schlägt ihn gerade wieder einmal beim Wolkenbillard."

„Aber Suzie mußte bleiben", ergänzte Ianto; es war keine Frage.

„Na, das Talent konnten wir natürlich nicht aus den Händen lassen. Sie arbeitet jetzt in unserer Geheimwaffenabteilung. Wir waren nicht gerade begeistert, als Jack Harkness sie mitten aus einem Experiment zurückholte."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"

„Das ist ein reines Routineverfahren", beruhigte die Advokatin Ianto. „Wir werden Ihre Akte sorgfältig prüfen, die paar dunklen Punkte gegen die positiven Seiten abwägen, und in ein paar Monaten sind Sie mit Ihren Freunden wieder vereint."

„Und was tue ich bis dahin?"

„Ich habe Ihrer Akte entnommen, daß Sie bei Torchwood unter anderem auch das Archiv geführt haben. Nun, ich muß zugeben, daß unser Archiv hier in einer höllischen Unordnung ist, und daher dringend einen Archivar benötigt."

XXX

Das Archiv der Hölle als in „höllischer Unordnung" befindlich zu bezeichnen, war eine offensichtliche Untertreibung gewesen. Ianto hatte allein eine Woche benötigt, um die Ablagesystematik derart zu durchschauen, um feststellen zu können, daß es schlichtweg keine gab. Alles lag, stand und hing sinnlos durcheinander. Gelegentlich erschien ein Aktenteufel, brüllte einen Namen, und irgendwo hob sich eine Akte in die Luft, um dem Teufel entgegenzuschweben. Manchmal war es sogar die gesuchte Akte, häufiger jedoch eine mit einem vage ähnlichen Namen.

Die zweite Woche verbrachte Ianto damit, Anforderungen für die notwendigste Ausrüstung zu schreiben, unter anderem einen leistungsfähigen Computer und eine Hightech-Kaffeemaschine.

In der dritten Woche war es Ianto gelungen, das Archiv soweit zu ordnen, daß es immerhin nur noch den Grad des Chaoses aufwies, den das Torchwood-Archiv gehabt hatte, als er dort angefangen hatte.

Ianto hatte keinen Grund, den Worten der Advokatin zu mißtrauen, daß er in wenigen Monaten gen Himmel aufsteigen würde, trotzdem fragte er sich manchmal, ob es Teil seiner Buße war, daß er zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben sich der Herausforderung stellen mußte, das Chaos katalogisieren zu sollen.

Nach vier Wochen hatte er begonnen, die Akten zu sortieren und einzutragen. Genau sechs Wochen nach seinem Tod stieß er in einem hohen Stapel von Akten unlogischerweise zwischen Xantippe und Rasputin auf eine Akte, die dicker war als die meisten, noch ungeordneter als die anderen Akten, die er gefunden hatte, und mit mehreren Namen versehen, von denen er nur einen kannte: „Captain Jack Harkness".

Es war das erste Mal, daß Ianto eine Akte von Jack in Händen hielt. Im Torchwood-Archiv waren wundersamerweise die entsprechenden Unterlagen unauffindbar gewesen, was dazu führte, daß Ianto eigentlich nur das wußte, was Jack anektdotenhaft erzählt hatte.

Es war verlockend nachzulesen, was von diesen Anekdoten wahr sein mochte. Da Ianto nicht den Eindruck hatte, daß irgend jemand seine Arbeitsfortschritte überprüfte, machte er es sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel bequem und begann zu lesen. Je mehr er las, desto mehr wurde er sich bewußt, wie sehr Jack ihm fehlte. In den vergangenen Wochen war er beschäftigt gewesen, hatte er wenig Zeit gehabt, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, doch unterschwellig war das Gefühl des Verlustes immer da gewesen. Er hatte gewußt, daß die Lebenden die Toten vermißten, aber daß die Toten ihrerseits die Lebenden vermißten, war ein komplett neuer Gedanke.

Als Ianto nach mehreren Stunden sich langsam den letzten Seiten der Akte näherte, war er kurz davor, einfach aufzuhören, um zu vermeiden, über sein eigenes Sterben lesen zu müssen. Seine Neugier siegte jedoch. Er wollte erfahren, wie es Jack gelungen sein mochte, die 456 aufzuhalten, denn Ianto konnte keine Sekunde zweifeln, daß Jack dies gelungen sein mußte. Sein Vertrauen in Jacks Fähigkeiten war schließlich riesig.

Doch je weiter er las, desto größer wurde sein Entsetzen über das, was am Tage nach seinem eigenen Tod geschehen war. Es war nicht Entsetzen über das, was Jack getan hatte, sondern darüber, daß die Ereignisse Jack zu einer solchen grausamen Entscheidung gezwungen hatten. Und jetzt war er alleine, niemand, der ihm beistand, niemand der einfach da war und sich kümmerte…

Ianto versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er selbst überlebt hätte. Er hätte schwerlich die Ereignisse ändern können, und ob Jack ihm gestattet hätte, an seiner Seite zu bleiben nach dem, was geschehen war? Unwahrscheinlich, wo es ihm doch nicht einmal gelungen war, diese drei Worte zu akzeptieren, ohne den Versuch zu machen, Ianto daran zu hindern, sie auszusprechen. Der Hang, sich selbst zu bestrafen, hatte bei Jack nicht gerade geringe Ausmaße. Und dieser Hang stand ganz eindeutig im Gegensatz zu der Fähigkeit, Trost anzunehmen.

Im hinteren Teil der Akte befand sich noch ein Stapel Papier, den Ianto bislang übersehen hatte. Er enthielt eine detaillierte Aufstellung mit Jacks gesammelten Toden, sauber aufgelistet mit Art des Todes, Ort und Datum. Flüchtig blätterte Ianto die Liste durch, um festzustellen, daß sie nicht mit dem 9. Juli 2009 endete. Es folgte noch eine weitere Seite. Sie begann mit „Tod durch Erhängen (kein Genickbruch), London, 12. Juli 2009", ging weiter mit „Kopfschuß, Paris, 20. Juli 2009" und „Von Eisbär zerfleischt, Berlin, 29. Juli 2009", um dann mit „Von Metro überfahren, Moskau, 5. August 2009" und „Vergiftung durch mangelhaft zubereiteten Kugelfisch, Tokio, 14. August 2009" zu enden.

Ianto konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken, obgleich es in der Hölle alles andere als kalt war. Keine dieser Todesarbeiten klang danach, als habe es sich um zufällige Unfälle oder gefährliche Missionen gehandelt. Vielmehr klangen sie, als habe Jack versucht, sich auf möglichst schmerzhafte Weise selbst zum Tode zu befördern. Und dafür konnte es nur einen Grund geben. Er bestrafte sich selbst. Und es war niemand dort, der ihn daran hinderte.

Aber irgend jemand mußte etwas tun. Fünf Selbstmorde in einem einzigen Monat! Wie sollte das weitergehen? Irgendjemand mußte etwas tun, dieses Treiben beenden. Aber wie?

In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Ianto an den Raum, in dem er zusammen mit Jack erwacht war. Jack hatte gesagt, daß dies der Ort sei, an den er ginge, wenn er stürbe. Vielleicht… Wenn jemand ihm dort Trost geben könnte, mit ihm vernünftig sprechen würde, gab es Hoffnung, daß Jack aufhörte mit dem, was er tat…

Ianto wußte, er brauchte freien Zugang zu diesem Raum.

XXX

„Wer", fauchte die Advokatin, „hat das getan?"

Gianni Schicchi hielt vorsichtig Abstand und versuchte festzustellen, was seine Chefin so zornig gemacht hatte. Auf den ersten Blick war alles in Ordnung, das riesige Büro war normal möbliert und aufgeräumt… Aufgeräumt? Der Schreibtisch, der sich normalerweise unter Aktenbergen bog, war leer, die Stifte befanden sich in einem Stiftehalter. Die Akten hingen in einem Aktenhänger, sorgfältig nach Wichtigkeit sortiert.

„So kann ich nicht arbeiten!" brachte die Advokatin noch immer fassungslos hervor.

„Ich war das nicht", erklärte der Sekretär zur Sicherheit.

„Das weiß ich, Gianni. Du weißt schließlich, daß ich mein Chaos brauche. Aber wer war das dann?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und Ianto trat mit einem Tablett ein, auf welchem sich ein großer, dampfender Becher, ein Schälchen mit Keksen sowie eine Zuckerdose und ein Milchkännchen befanden. „Kaffee, Madam?" Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Da ich nicht wußte, wie Sie Ihren Kaffee trinken, habe ich vorsichtshalber Milch aufgeschäumt."

„Sie waren das, Sie haben meinen Schreibtisch aufgeräumt." Die Advokatin stieß mit dem ausgestreckten Finger in Iantos Richtung.

„Er hatte es nötig, Madam."

„Ich habe fünfzehn Jahre dafür gebraucht, bis er endlich so aussah, wie er war." Für einen kurzen Moment klang die Advokatin eher wie ein trotziges Kleinkind als ein Mitglied der Führungselite der Hölle.

„Sie werden sehen, es wird Ihre Konzentration erhöhen, wenn Ihr Arbeitsplatz aufgeräumt ist", widersprach Ianto würdevoll.

Die Advokatin warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann riß sie sich zusammen, griff nach dem Kaffeebecher und fragte: „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ich etwas will?"

Die Advokatin nippte an dem Becher. „Kommen Sie, Ianto, Sie räumen meinen Schreibtisch auf, Sie machen mir Kaffee – verdammt guten Kaffee übrigens – Sie müssen doch irgendetwas wollen."

„Ich will einen Job."

„Sie haben einen Job."

„Ich möchte einen bestimmten Job."

„Welchen?" Dieser Kaffee war wirklich ausgesprochen gut.

„Ich möchte ins Aufwachzimmer."

„Wir haben dort keine freien Stellen."

„Geben Sie mir eine Chance. Wenigstens eine Probezeit", flehte Ianto. „Drei Monate."

Die Advokatin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Drei Wochen. Drei Tage."

„Lassen Sie mich raten, als nächstes fragen Sie mich, ob ich Ihnen helfe, einen Pterodactylus zu fangen."

Iantos Körper verlor die Spannung. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, oder? Sie werden mir den Job nicht geben."

„Ich möchte erst einmal einen guten Grund hören, warum ich Ihnen diesen Job geben sollte."

Ianto atmete tief ein und aus, obgleich das eigentlich gar nicht nötig war in seinem Zustand. Er hatte sich einmal einen Job unter falschen Voraussetzungen erschlichen, ein zweites Mal würde dies vor allem hier nicht funktionieren. „Jack", sagte er schließlich, „es geht um Jack."

„Sicher, es geht bei Ihnen ausgesprochen häufig um Jack." Der Tonfall der Advokatin wäre weitaus ätzender gewesen, wäre der Kaffee nicht so höllisch gut. „Sie wollen bei ihm sein, wenn er mal wieder stirbt? Das ist rührend."

„Jack braucht mich." Halb erwartete Ianto, eine Antwort zu erhalten, wie Owen sie damals gegeben hatte. „Er hat sich, seit ich gestorben bin, mindestens einmal die Woche selbst getötet. Jemand muß ihn davon abhalten."

„Warum?" Die Frage war ebenso kurz wie präzise.

Ianto überlegte fieberhaft. Gib ihr einen Grund, der auch der Hölle, also dem Bösen einleuchtet. „Ich fürchte, er wird wahnsinnig. Und dann ist er nicht mehr für das verantwortlich, was er tut. Er ist dann für Sie nicht mehr von Interesse, weil es ja nicht mehr um das Treffen von Entscheidungen geht, wo er sich für Schwarz oder Weiß entscheiden kann. Und darauf basiert doch das Konzept der Hölle."

Die Advokatin betrachtete Ianto einen langen Augenblick lang sinnend und meinte dann zu ihrem Sekretär gewandt: „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einen Job in _meiner_ Abteilung anbieten, wenn er tatsächlich versucht, mich auszuargumentieren." Sie sah wieder zu Ianto hinüber. „Wenn ich jetzt ein weiteres Mal ‚Nein' sagte, werden Sie morgen wieder kommen, nicht wahr?"

„Und übermorgen, und an jedem folgenden Tag."

„Das habe ich befürchtet." Die Advokatin nickte langsam und schien urplötzlich das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich brauche übrigens keine Hilfe, um einen Pterodactylus zu fangen."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?" Jetzt wirkte Ianto mehr als nur leicht verwirrt.

„Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug, und vielleicht habe ich mir dann eine Lösung einfallen lassen, die Sie davon abhält, mich für den Rest der Ewigkeit zu stalken." Sie wandte sich an ihren Sekretär. „Gianni, ich brauche meinen Besen. Und Sie, Ianto Jones, stecken mal lieber ein paar von diesen Keksen ein."

„Sagten Sie gerade, daß wir mit einem Besen reisen?" erkundigte sich Ianto und packte übersorgfältig die Kekse in eine Serviette, die in seiner Anzugtasche verschwand. „So wie bei ‚Harry Potter'?"

„Nein, nicht wie bei ‚Harry Potter'", antwortete die Advokatin gereizt. „Diese Frage höre ich ständig, seit diese Rowling ihre Bücher geschrieben habt. Wir benutzen Besen schon seit Jahrhunderten, und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, daß sie jemals hier landen sollte, kann sie sich auf eine saftige Copyright-Klage gefaßt machen."

XXX

Hätte man Ianto gebeten, eine Liste der schrecklichsten zehn Erlebnisse seiner an schrecklichen Erlebnissen nicht armen Existenz aufzustellen, wäre „eine Tour auf dem Besenhighway als Sozius der Advokatin des Teufels" mit Sicherheit auf einen der vorderen Plätze gekommen. Schwankend und leicht grün im Gesicht kletterte er von dem Besen herunter. „Wie konnte ich mich jemals über Owens Fahrstil aufregen?"

Die Advokatin grinste lediglich und gab an einer in der Wand verborgenen Tür einen Code ein. Die Tür schwang auf. Schwül-warme Luft drang aus dem dahinter liegenden Raum hinaus. „Treten Sie ein, Ianto."

Die Tür öffnete sich in einen riesigen Bereich hinein, der von einer urwüchsigen Vegetation, meistens Farnen, bedeckt war. Irgendwo plätscherte ein Flüßchen, und es waren fremdartige Laute zu hören.

„Was genau ist das hier?" wollte Ianto wissen.

„Vor Jahren ist hier einmal versehentlich so ein Franzose namens Jules Verne hineingeraten. Er hielt es für den Mittelpunkt der Erde", erklärte die Advokatin. „In Wahrheit ist es jedoch eine Art Genpool, eines der seltenen Projekte, die Himmel und Hölle gemeinsam durchführen. Wir sammeln hier prähistorische Pflanzen- und Tierarten."

„Wozu?"

„Na, ja, für den Fall, daß die Menschheit es doch schafft, es soweit zu treiben, daß wir den ‚Reset'-Knopf drücken müssen, um alles auf Anfang zurückzustellen. Da ist es dann sehr hilfreich, wenn wir noch ein paar Baupläne haben, um zu wissen, wie die Evolution damals abgelaufen ist. Der Himmel nennt dieses Projekt ‚Zuflucht', wir sagen weniger romantisch ‚Blaupause'."

„Arche Noah 2.0." Der Tod hatte Ianto nicht die Fähigkeit genommen, Dingen coole Namen zu geben. „Zeigen Sie mir dies aus einem bestimmten Grund?"

Statt einer Antwort – oder war dies die Antwort? – gab die Advokatin einen Schrei von sich, der nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment geschah nichts, dann hörte man das Schlagen von großen Flügeln, und zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt, ließ sich ein Pterodactylus nieder. „Ich brauche deswegen keine Hilfe bei der Jagd auf einen Pterodactylus, weil ich schon einen habe", kommentierte die Advokatin vergnügt.

Ianto starrte den Saurier an, welcher den Blick mit schiefgelegtem Kopf erwiderte. „Myfanwy?" brachte er hervor. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Als euer kleines Hub auf so, ähm, spektakuläre Weise zerstört wurde, öffnete sich der Rift für einen kurzen Moment, sie flog hindurch und landete hier. Reiner Zufall."

„Sie ist nicht tot?"

„Nein."

Für einen kurzen Moment stiegen Ianto Tränen in die Augen. Die Erkenntnis, daß irgendetwas unbeschadet aus dem Hub herausgekommen war, überwältigte ihn förmlich. Es war nicht alles verloren, es gab Hoffnung! Mühsam riß er sich wieder zusammen. „Du hast mir gefehlt, meine Schöne."

Myfanwy gab zwei kurze Laute von sich; die Advokatin übersetzte: „Sie will wissen, ob Sie Schokolade dabei haben, vorzugsweise dunkle."

„Nein, leider nicht, aber…", Ianto kramte in seiner Tasche, „aufgrund des guten Ratschlages der hiesigen Rechtsabteilung kann ich mit Schokoladenkeksen dienen." Er wickelte sie aus seiner Serviette und warf sie Myfanwy einzeln zu, die sie geschickt mit dem Schnabel auffing.

Der Saurier schluckte und gab dann einen Laut von sich, der irgendwie auffordernd klang. „Sie möchte, daß Sie mitkommen", dolmetschte die Advokatin.

Myfanwy erhob sich in die Lüfte und landete auf einem kleinen Plateau, nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt. Ianto und die Advokatin folgten zu Fuß. Zwischen diversen Farnen und Gestrüpp lag ein großes Ei. Myfanwy thronte förmlich vor Stolz platzend daneben.

„Du hast ein Ei gelegt?" Ianto klang aufgeregt. „Das heißt, du hast hier einen Partner gefunden? Das ist wunderbar."

Myfanwy warf den Kopf zurück und kreischte.

Die Advokatin hörte aufmerksam zu und hob dann nicht ohne Ironie die Augenbrauen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind gerade Patenonkel eines Pterodactylus-Eis geworden. Wenn es geschlüpft ist, möchte sie es ‚Ianto' nennen."

Ianto schaffte es, seine Rührung soweit herunterzuschlucken, daß er antworten konnte. „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt und bin gerne bereit, laute coole Patenonkeldinge mit dem Küken zu machen. Heißen Pterodactylusjunge Küken?"

„Nein, eher nicht, schließlich sind es Echsen." Die Advokatin räusperte sich. „Ich bin bereit, Ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Sie bleiben weiterhin in den Archiven, aber wenn Jack Harkness wieder einmal beschließt zu sterben, werden wir Sie davon unterrichten, und Sie können tun, was Sie auch immer sich wünschen."

„Danke", brachte Ianto hervor, und für einen Moment wirkte er, als würde er im Überschwang der Gefühle die Advokatin umarmen, wovon er sich mitten in der Bewegung auf sie zu gerade noch zurückhalten konnte.

„Allerdings verhandeln Sie hier gerade mit der Hölle", fuhr die Advokatin fort. „Das heißt, hier hat alles seinen Preis."

„Ich werde ihn zahlen, gleichgültig, was er ist."

Die Advokatin betrachtete ihn mit amüsierter Distanz. Irgendwie fand sie ihn niedlich. „Mit solchen Zusagen sollten Sie hier unten vielleicht etwas zurückhaltender sein. Jemand könnte Sie beim Wort nehmen."

„Captain Jack Harkness war mein Vorgesetzter. Ich bin daran nun mehr als gewöhnt, beim Wort genommen zu werden."

„Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen nur unsere drei Bedingungen mitteilen. Ich erwarte, solange Sie hier sind, jeden Morgen einen Becher Ihres legendären Kaffees. Stark, schwarz, kein Zucker übrigens, also wie meine Seele. Wenn Sie uns verlassen, will ich das Rezept für Ihren Kaffee."

„Kein Problem. Und das dritte?"

„Räumen Sie niemals wieder – und ich meine, niemals wieder! – meinen Schreibtisch auf."

„In Ordnung, aber ich glaube, Sie könnten viel effektiver arbeiten, wenn der Schreibtisch aufgeräumt wäre und…"

„Ianto", die Stimme der Advokatin war gefährlich leise.

„Schon gut, ich werde mich, so schwer es auch fällt, zusammenreißen."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Ianto hatte die folgenden Tage ausreichend Gelegenheit, eine gewisse Routine zu entwickeln. Er machte einen exzellenten Kaffee für die Advokatin, schaffte es, ihn zu servieren, ohne dem fast unwiderstehlichen Drang nachzugeben, den inzwischen zumindest wieder leicht in Unordnung geratenen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen, und begann, sich dann wieder den Archiven zu widmen.

An manchen Tagen neigte er dazu, sich in Akten festzulesen, so beispielsweise in jener über Torchwood 4, das bei Dublin vor vielen Jahrzehnten spurlos verschwunden war. Nun erfuhr Ianto, was genau geschehen war, wobei er fast die Akte vor Überraschung fallenließ. Kobolde hatten Torchwood Dublin in ihr Reich entführt.

Er erfuhr auch Dinge über ein Jahr, an das er sich nicht erinnerte, obgleich es doch erst anderthalb Jahre her sein sollte. Und wann zum Henker war er im Himalaya gewesen?

Ianto war so vertieft in diese verwirrend aufregenden Akten, daß er in der letzten Augustwoche fast den Alarm für den Aufwachraum verpaßt hätte, was auch daran lag, daß der Alarm eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zischen der Kaffeemaschine hatte. Erst als Ianto auffiel, daß er gar keinen Kaffee kochte, war er auf den Füßen und rannte.

Je näher er dem Aufwachraum kam, desto stärker wurden auf einmal seine Zweifel. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt, was er eigentlich in diesem Raum tun und sagen wollte. Würde Jack ihn überhaupt sehen wollen, oder würde es alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen, als es das sowieso schon war? War er egoistisch, daß er dies gewollt hatte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken? Vielleicht war es gnädiger, wenn Jack in der üblichen Art allein erwachte, um dann wieder zurückzukehren?

Statt sich selbst diese Frage zu beantworten, stieß Ianto die Tür zum Aufwachraum auf. Im nächsten Augenblick begann die Beleuchtung zu flackern, und dann lag Jack dort auf dem Boden. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er unverletzt. Ianto ging neben ihm in die Knie und bettete Jacks Kopf auf seinen Schoß.

Die Zweifel zerstreuten sich, denn es fühlte sich so gewohnt, so richtig an. Vorsichtig strich Iantos Hand die Haare aus Jacks Gesicht. Und dann öffneten sich Jacks Augen. Für einen langen Moment lag darin der Ausdruck von Verwirrung, Orientierungslosigkeit und Schmerz, dann verschwanden die beiden ersten, nur der Schmerz blieb.

„Hi", flüsterte Jack, „was tust du hier?"

Der fehlende Glanz in Jacks Augen ließ Iantos Herz sich zusammenkrampfen. „Ich kümmere mich um dich. Das ist meine Aufgabe."

„Auch hier?" Jack schien unendlich müde zu sein.

„Offenbar wollten sie jemanden mit Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet." Ianto mußte sich zu einem Lächeln förmlich zwingen. „Wieso bist du diesmal gestorben?"

„Ich bin ertrunken. Oder erfroren. Das Wasser war sehr kalt."

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zu vergessen." Jack richtete sich auf. „Du solltest hier nicht deine Zeit damit verschwenden, dich um mich zu kümmern."

„Mich um dich zu kümmern, kann schwerlich Zeitverschwendung sein."

„Ich bin schuld, daß du gestorben bist. Und danach, als ich glaubte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, habe ich noch ganz andere Dinge getan."

Bevor Ianto irgend etwas erwidern konnte, begann Jacks Körper, sich aufzulösen. Er war wieder in der Welt der Lebenden.

Ianto blieb wie betäubt auf dem Boden hocken. Er hoffte und fürchtete gleichzeitig, daß Jack gleich erneut auftauchen würde, wenn er im kalten Wasser wieder zu sich kam, doch dies geschah nicht. Entweder war der Überlebensinstinkt zu stark gewesen, und er hatte zu schwimmen begonnen, oder jemand hatte ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Ianto bemerkte, daß er weinte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzten Mal derart hemmungslos geweint hatte; ein paar Tränen, hastig unterdrück, damit ihn niemand weinen sah, aber seit Lisas Umwandlung hatte er immer befürchtet, daß ihn jemand sah.

Was zur Hölle hatte er sich dabei gedacht, dies zu tun? Offenbar machte seine Anwesenheit die Sache nicht besser. Konnte er Jack wirklich zumuten, jedes Mal, wenn dieser starb, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu quälen? Nur um ihn zu sehen, was das ein viel zu hoher Preis.

Doch was war die Alternative? Jack und sein Sterben einfach sich selbst zu überlassen? Das erschien noch grausamer zu sein. Wie sollte er die nächsten Monate in seinem Archiv sitzen und wissen, daß nur ein paar Gänge weiter Jack in seinem Tod genauso einsam und sich selbst überlassen blieb, wie er das im Moment im Leben war?

Vielleicht stimmte es ja, daß die Zeit alle Wunden heilte, und es wurde mit der Zeit besser, versuchte Ianto, sich selbst zu trösten. Er konnte sich doch nicht einbilden, daß nach sechs Wochen plötzlich alles wunderbar sein würde, nachdem, was geschehen war, nur weil er da war, wenn Jack erwachte. Ihre Beziehung war nicht derart gewesen, daß sein Anblick allein etwas Trost für Jack sein konnte. Jack hatte nie gesagt, was er für Ianto tatsächlich empfand, er war ja nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, sich anzuhören, was Ianto fühlte, ohne den Versuch zu machen, diesen am Sprechen zu hindern.

Sicher, Jack hatte gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber letztendlich war er nur wenig mehr als ein Zeitvertreib gewesen. Wenn es ihm jetzt gelang, das Gleiche wieder zu werden, indem er dafür sorgte, daß Jack sich entspannte, und auf diese Weise irgendwann seinen Frieden wiederfand, war schon viel gewonnen.

Nein, es gab für Ianto keine andere Möglichkeit. Er mußte mit dem fortfahren, was er sich so mühsam erhandelt hatte.

XXX

Ianto benötigte einige Stunden, bis er wieder in der Lage war, den Aufwachraum zu verlassen. Er zog sich danach zurück in das Archiv, wo er sich sicher fühlte und etwas zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Er hatte so etwas wie panische Angst, daß das Geräusch des Alarms erneut ertönen würde, gleichzeitig fürchtete er, daß der Alarm für immer schweigen würde.

Außer wenn er morgens der Advokatin ihren Kaffee brachte, sah er kein einziges Wesen.

Anfang September zischte der Alarm schließlich erneut. Einen langen Moment schloß Ianto die Augen, dann griff er nach seinem Kaffeebecher und ging zum Aufwachraum. Er setzte sich auf den Fußboden und wartete.

Als Jacks Körper wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien, hielt Ianto diesmal Abstand. Offenbar wollte Jack es nicht, daß er in tröstender Absicht berührt wurde, also blieb Ianto auf Distanz.

Jack schlug die Augen auf. „Du bist immer noch hier?"

„Wieder", antwortete Ianto. „Ich sitze hier nicht die ganze Zeit herum und warte auf dich, falls du das denkst. Ich arbeite nämlich."

„Als was?"

„Archiv, und ich koche Kaffee. Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht."

„Und du legst deinen Boß flach?"

„Nein", Ianto mußte bei dem Gedanken sogar lächeln, „ich denke, das fände sie… unpassend."

„Du solltest nicht hier sein, Ianto."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Was tust du hier, Jack?"

„Ich bin gestorben."

„Das ist offensichtlich. Wie diesmal?"

„Ich bin in eine Schiffsschraube geraten. Mein Körper dürfte im Augenblick kein schöner Anblick sein."

„Dann muß ich wohl froh sein, daß ich mir das nicht ansehen muß." Ianto seufzte leise. „Warum tust du das?"

„Was?"

„Willst du wirklich, daß ich es sage? Von mir aus, bitte. Weswegen bringst du dich wöchentlich um?"

„Soll das eine Therapiesitzung werden?"

„Bräuchtest du eine?"

„Ich habe Zweifel, daß es helfen würde."

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht geantwortet."

Jack wandte den Blick ab. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe."

„Ich weiß ziemlich genau, was du getan hast. Wie ich schon sagte, ich arbeite auch hier im Archiv. Somit habe ich Zugang zu den Akten."

„Du verstehst nicht. Ich habe meinen Enkel umgebracht", schrie Jack.

„Ja, das hast du, aber was wäre die Alternative gewesen?" Iantos Stimme war ganz ruhig und sanft. „Du hättest keine andere Wahl treffen können."

„Von dir Absolution zu erhalten, ist zwar nett, aber es hilft nicht. Du hast meine Entscheidungen immer akzeptiert, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen."

Ianto zuckte zusammen. Es schmerzte, Jack dies sagen zu hören, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht so meinte, sondern es nur seinem desolaten psychischen Zustand geschuldet war. Außerdem stimmte es nicht wirklich, aber diese Diskussion würde sie nun keinesfalls weiterführen. „Wenn du meine Absolution nicht willst, dann vielleicht die eines anderen. Du könntest dir beispielsweise selbst verzeihen."

Jack starrte ihn an, als habe er gerade etwas fürchterlich Dummes gesagt. „Unmöglich."

„Nicht auf längere Sicht."

„Woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen?"

„Immerhin sind dadurch, daß ich Lisa versteckt hatte, zwei unschuldige Menschen gestorben."

Für einen langen Moment blickte Jack Ianto erstaunt an. Irgendwie schien ihm sich erstmalig die Frage zu stellen, wie Ianto diese Ereignisse eigentlich verarbeitet haben mochte. „Das ist nicht dasselbe. Ich habe genau gewußt, was ich tue, bevor ich Steven tötete. Ich habe entschieden, wer lebt, und wer stirbt."

„Irgendjemand mußte diese Entscheidung treffen. Wer außer dir hätte es gekonnt?"

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Nur ich konnte diese Entscheidung treffen, niemand sonst. Und weil ich dazu fähig war, bin ich soetwas wie ein Monster. Du hattest recht, als du mich damals so nanntest."

Ianto wollte aufspringen, Jack packen, ihn schütteln und anschreien, doch ehe er auch nur eines davon verwirklichen konnte, löste sich Jacks Körper auf und verschwand. „Das kannst du nicht machen", flüsterte Ianto erstickt. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so etwas sagen und dann verschwinden."

Doch seine Worte nutzten nichts, Jack blieb verschwunden.

XXX

„Ihr Kaffee, Madam", sagte Ianto heiser am nächsten Morgen, als er das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch der Advokatin abstellte. Er war in den Stunden, seitdem er den Aufwachraum verlassen hatte, nicht eine Sekunde zur Ruhe gekommen. Die Grübelei hatte ihn davon abgehalten, sich zu entspannen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte die Advokatin und ließ die Akte, die sie gerade gelesen hatte, sinken.

Ianto riß sich zusammen und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Madam?"

„Sie könnten mir antworten." Die Advokatin warf die Akte auf den Schreibtisch. „Möchten Sie wieder aufhören im Aufwachraum?"

„Nein", antwortete Ianto, ohne eine Sekunde nachzudenken.

„Aber es ist härter, als Sie dachten, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich habe teilweise das Gefühl, daß nichts, was ich sage, eine Bedeutung für ihn hat."

„Alles hat eine Bedeutung." Auf einmal lag in den Augen der Advokatin jener Ausdruck, den eine alte, fast verrückte Frau als „zu alt für Ihr Gesicht" bezeichnet hätte. „Wenn nicht für Jack Harkness, dann für Sie. Sie könnten schließlich schlecht tatenlos zusehen dabei, was er tut."

„Wieso wissen Sie soviel darüber, was ich fühle?"

„Ich bin auch einmal ein Mensch gewesen. Und ich hatte meinen Anteil an menschlichen Tragödien." Bevor sich so etwas wie Melancholie in ihre Gesichtszüge schleichen konnte, grinste sie breit. „Und an menschlichen Komödien. Sagen Sie mir, wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen."

Ianto nickte. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen zur gewohnten Stunde." Er verließ das Büro in nachdenklicher Stimmung. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte es in der vergangenen Nacht tatsächlich Momente gegeben, in denen er aufzugeben bereit gewesen war, doch jetzt waren die Zweifel geschrumpft. Manchmal half es, wenn man mit jemandem darüber sprach, um klar zu sehen. Und genau das war der Grund, weswegen er weitermachen mußte. Irgendjemand mußte doch die Vernunft wieder in Jack hineinreden. Die Hoffnung, daß dies irgendwann gelingen würde, hielt Ianto aufrecht.

XXX

Bis zum nächsten Alarm vergingen vier Tage. Diesmal lehnte Ianto sich an die Wand des Aufwachraumes, während er wartete, daß Jack erschien.

Dieser schlug die Augen auf und blickte Ianto für einen langen Moment an. „Ich hatte fast erwartet, daß ich dich diesmal nicht sehen würde."

„Du kennst mich, gib mir eine Aufgabe, und ich erfülle sie zuverlässig."

„Siehst du ihn manchmal?" fragte Jack. „Steven, meine ich."

„Steven ist nicht hier." Das war eine Unterhaltung, die Ianto nur höchst ungern führen wollte.

„Was heißt das?"

„Er ist nicht an diesem Ort." Ianto bemühte sich, den Ort nicht zu bezeichnen. „Er ist an… dem anderen Ort."

„Welcher andere Ort?" Jack schien das Konzept des irdischen Jenseits nicht wirklich vertraut zu sein.

„Du weißt schon, Himmel und Hölle."

„Aber er ist doch nur ein Kind gewesen." Jack klang verzweifelt.

„Alle Kinder gehen sofort in den Himmel. Also auch Steven." Iantos Stimme war flach. „Danke, daß du offenbar selbstverständlich davon ausgingst, daß ich im Himmel wäre."

„Aber das kann nicht sein." Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als versuchte er, den Gedanken loszuwerden. „Du… du kannst nicht in der Hölle sein. Du gehörst da nicht hin."

Ianto versuchte, etwas zu erwidern; er hatte gewußt, warum er Jack verschwiegen hatte, wo sie sich befanden, doch Jack sprach einfach weiter.

„Das ist meine Schuld, nicht wahr? Wenn du nicht gestorben wärst, dann hättest du länger gelebt, und alles, was du getan hättest, hätte die Sache mit Lisa aufgewogen…"

Es gelang Ianto nicht, die Worte hervorzubringen, die er sagen wollte, daß jeder Angehörige von Torchwood zunächst zur Hölle fuhr, und daß es hier eigentlich gar nicht so übel war. Der Ausdruck in Jacks Augen schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu. Als er wieder sich in der Lage fühlte zu sprechen, verschwand Jack.

Ianto seufzte. Sie würden nie mit einer Unterhaltung zuende kommen, wenn ihre Zeit so knapp bemessen war. Und es gab doch soviel zu sagen, zu klären.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte Jack wieder auf.

„Heute übertreibst du es aber", konnte Ianto sich nicht enthalten. „Was tust du in Dreiteufelsnamen?"

„Ein Vulkan. Ziemlich aktiv", antwortete Jack. „Und wenn man in glühender Lava zu sich kommt, überlebt man nicht lange."

Ianto fühlte sich, als müßte er sich gleich übergeben. Die Vorstellung, was die Lava mit Jack anstellen mochte, war zu schrecklich. „Du wirst da nicht herauskommen", sagte er mit Grauen in der Stimme. „Du wirst aufwachen und wieder sterben und wieder aufwachen und…"

„Was denkst du denn, weswegen ich da hineingesprungen bin?" unterbrach Jack. „Vielleicht ist das die Art, wie ich am dichtesten an einen dauerhaften Tod herankomme."

„Indem du wieder und wieder ein grauenvolles Sterben durchleidest?" Ianto war kurz davor, entweder Jack zu packen und seinen Kopf auf den Boden zu schlagen, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, oder in Tränen auszubrechen, vorzugsweise beides gleichzeitig. „Wohin soll dich das führen?"

„Hierher", antwortete Jack. „Und vielleicht kann ich ja irgendwann doch bleiben. Tot, meine ich."

„Das ist doch keine Lösung, Jack."

„Hast du eine bessere? Da weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe? Damit ich noch ein paar Unschuldige töten kann, weil es wieder einmal keine andere Lösung gibt zur Rettung der Welt? Damit ich den Herrn über Leben und Tod spiele gegenüber Menschen, die noch nicht einmal ahnen, wofür ich sie opfere? Da ist die Lava vorzuziehen." Jacks Körper machte sich daran, sich erneut zu aufzulösen.

„Du kannst doch nicht jedes Mal verschwinden, wenn es kompliziert wird", brüllte Ianto voller Frustration hinter Jack her.

XXX

Die Advokatin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und gab vor zu arbeiten. In Wahrheit war sie nicht mit der Bearbeitung von Gnadenanträgen beschäftigt, eine Tätigkeit, die sie höllisch langweilte, sondern surfte bei nach den besten Szenen der letzten Tage aus den höllischen Gefilden. Sie war schlechter Laune, da sie ihren Kaffee nicht bekommen hatte. Zwei Monate, und sie war bereits abhängig von diesem köstlichen, frischen Kaffee, der… Oh, sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, ohne nervös zu werden. Sie wollte ihren Kaffee!

Sie wußte natürlich, woran es lag. Seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden hockte Ianto Jones jetzt im Aufwachraum und sah mit zunehmender Hilflosigkeit dabei zu, wie Jack Harkness immer wieder auftauchte und verschwand.

Die Advokatin seufzte. Wenn das so weiter ging, mußte sie etwas unternehmen, um an ihren Kaffee zu kommen.

Das Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch klingelte. Es klingelte höchst selten, denn innerhalb der Hölle kommunizierte man anders. Die Advokatin hob die Augenbrauen, als sie die Nummer erkannte. „Ja?" fragte sie in den Hörer.

„Hier ist der Tod", war eine hohle Stimme zu hören, die weder eindeutig männlich, noch weiblich war, aber ohne jede Emotion.

„Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?" Normalerweise kontaktierte der Tod den Herrn der Hölle direkt.

„Die Vermittlung sagte mir, daß Sie für Torchwood zuständig sind."

„Das stimmt. Zu meinem Leidwesen."

„Jack Harkness ist jetzt in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden gerade zum dreißigsten Mal gestorben", sagte der Tod anklagend. „Das geht so nicht."

„Ich kann Ihren Ärger nachvollziehen. Aber ich kann hinsichtlich Jack Harkness' nur dann etwas unternehmen, wenn er dauerhaft stürbe. Solange er immer wieder aufersteht, bin ich nicht zuständig."

„Aber ich habe auch noch andere Fälle, um die ich mich kümmern muß." Jetzt klang der Tod tatsächlich ausgesprochen ärgerlich. „Ich habe eine Epidemie, einen Flugzeugabsturz und eine Naturkatastrophe, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern. Sie können nicht erwarten, daß ich da die Zeit aufbringen kann, diese Monstrosität zu betreuen."

Bei dem Wort „Naturkatastrophe" war die Advokatin plötzlich aufmerksam geworden. „Ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde sehen, ob es funktioniert." Sie legte auf und brüllte nach ihren Sekretär. „Folgendes, Gianni: Erstens, finde heraus, in welchem Vulkan Jack Harkness gerade versucht, sich dauerhaft umzubringen. Zweitens, laß die Gegend evakuieren; ich will keinen Streß mit dem Tod wegen zusätzlichen Opfern. Außerdem denkt Harkness eh schon, er sei an allem schuld, da muß er sich nicht einbilden, noch mehr Sterben verursacht zu haben. Drittens, schaffe mir jemand von der Abteilung für flüssiges Feuer hierher."

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie vorhaben, Signora?"

Die Advokatin grinste verschmitzt. „Wir lassen einen Vulkan ausbrechen."

XXX

Als Jack zum gefühlten fünfzigsten Male innerhalb des letzten Tages im Aufwachraum erwachte, war sein erster Satz ein leiser Fluch.

Das ließ Ianto aufmerksam werden, denn er hockte längst zusammengesunken in einer Ecke des Raumes, müde, zerschlagen, verzweifelt und am Ende seiner physischen und psychischen Kräfte. „Was ist?"

„Ich bin gerade gescheitert", antwortete Jack. „Der verdammte Vulkan, in den ich mich gestürzt habe, ist soeben ausgebrochen."

Ianto konnte ein kurzes, etwas unpassendes Auflachen, das mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Aufschluchzen hatte, nicht unterdrücken. „Du wirst mir verzeihen, daß ich ob dieser Nachricht nicht gerade traurig bin."

„Dieser Vulkan ist seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr ausgebrochen."

„Vielleicht war er dann mal wieder fällig?"

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Jack, ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Und ich bin hier nur der Typ mit dem Kaffee, der das Archiv betreut. Ich habe weder die Fähigkeiten, noch die Mittel, einen Vulkan ausbrechen zu lassen. Ich wüßte nicht einmal ansatzweise, wie man so was macht." Ianto versuchte, seine verkrampften Arme und Beine ein wenig zu strecken. „Aber ich werde nicht leugnen, daß ich froh bin, daß es passiert ist. Und sollte hier jemand etwas damit zu tun haben, wäre ich derjenigen Person nicht nur sehr dankbar, sondern würde auch wünschen, daß sie es wiederholt, falls du diese unmögliche Erfahrung zu wiederholen gedenkst."

„Ich kann nicht sterben, aber ich kann so auch nicht leben, nach allem, was geschehen ist." Jack lag flach auf dem Rücken und starte die Decke an. „Es muß doch irgend etwas geben, das es beendet."

„Ja, du könntest damit aufhören, dich auf möglichst kreative Weise ins Jenseits befördern zu wollen."

„Hatten wir diese Diskussion nicht schon mal?"

„Ja, aber wir führen sie nie zuende, weil du jedesmal verschwindest, wenn es ernst wird."

„Soll ich zukünftig lieber Todesarten wählen, die mich länger tot bleiben lassen, damit wir unsere Gespräche zuende führen können?" fragte Jack sarkastisch.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du gar keine Todesarten wählen würdest", erwiderte Ianto, und sein Tonfall war bissig.

„Wenn ich sterbe, weiß ich nicht, was mich erwartet, ich erinnere immer nur Dunkelheit, in die ich gehe, wenn ich wieder wach werde." Jacks Stimme war beinahe unhörbar. „Dieses Dunkel zieht mich magisch an, weil da nichts sein sollte. Früher war da nur dieser Raum, aber jetzt, wenn ich hier wach werde, weiß ich, daß du da sein wirst. Und dann will ich, daß es wieder so ist, wie es einmal war. Ich will das Leben zurück, das wir hatten, du und ich, und dazu Tosh und Owen. Es fehlt mir so, ich vermisse den SUV und das Hub und Myfanwy. Wenn ich dann ins Leben zurückkehre, ist da dieses Loch, das keiner füllen kann, und ich weiß, daß ich es nicht verdiene zurückzubekommen, was ich verloren habe."

Ianto kroch zu Jack herüber und hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen, indem er ihn küßte. Es war ein lange, ein sehr ausgiebiger Kuß, der andauerte, bis Jack sich in Iantos Armen auflöste.

XXX

„Habe ich richtig verstanden, daß du heute einen Vulkanausbruch veranlaßt hast?" fragte der Herrscher der Hölle die Advokatin, die wohlig neben ihm in seinem überdimensionierten Bett lag.

„Hättest du eine bessere Idee gehabt, wie man einen Mann aus dem Inneren eines aktiven Vulkans bekommt?" erkundigte sich die Advokatin. „Und raus mußte er da, nachdem der Tod sich beschwert hatte. Du weiß, wie unleidlich er werden kann, und wenn er unleidlich wird, benutzt er diese fiese Sense."

Seine Schwefeligkeit verdrehte die Augen ob dieser Vorstellung. „Was willst du jetzt tun? Ich meine, du bist für Torchwood zuständig, und willst dich sicherlich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Jack Harkness' Todeswunsch befassen müssen."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht." Die Advokatin seufzte. „Am besten wäre es, wenn wir jemanden finden könnten, der ihn davon abhält, diesen Unsinn zu veranstalten."

„Hast du da jemanden im Auge?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Das Problem ist nur, daß dieser Jemand hier ist. Wir müßten ihn also wieder zurückbringen."

Der Beherrscher der höllischen Heerscharen gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Wenn du das anleiern willst, mußt du aber sehr viele Vorschriften des Jenseits' verbiegen."

„Wäre das das erste Mal?" Die Advokatin stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm. „Wenn ich es täte, würdest du mich unterstützen?"

„Regeln sind dazu da, um sie zu brechen", antwortete Luzifer trocken. „Ich mache mir auch weniger über gebrochene Regeln Sorgen als über etwas anderes. Wenn wir jemanden zurückbringen, riskieren wir dann ein Durcheinander mit den Zeitlinien?"

„Das ist tatsächlich ein Punkt, über den ich nachdenken müßte", gab die Advokatin zu, „wobei dieses Thema mir immer höllische Kopfschmerzen macht."

„Dann mußt du vielleicht jemanden fragen, der sich damit auskennt." Seine Boshaftigkeit betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Advokatin eingehend. „Weswegen engagierst du dich in dieser Sache eigentlich so?"

„Ich glaube, die beide rühren mein Herz."

„Du hast ein Herz?" frage der Teufel nun ernsthaft schockiert.

XXX

„Ah, Kaffee", seufzte die Advokatin erleichtert und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Sie haben mir gefehlt."

„Mein Kaffee hat Ihnen gefehlt", bemerkte Ianto realistischerweise. Er sah sich gezwungen, sich hinter seiner professionellen Maske zu verbergen; zu sehr steckte ihm der vergangene Tag noch in den Knochen. „Haben Sie den Vulkan ausbrechen lassen?"

„Ich mußte ja dafür sorgen, daß ich meinen Kaffee wiederbekomme. Gianni fand mich unerträglich."

Ianton gönnte ihr ein fast schüchternes Lächeln. „Danke."

Die Advokatin beleidigte nicht Iantos Intelligenz, indem sie fragte, wofür er ihr dankte. „Sind Sie eigentlich gerne tot?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"

„Eine klare."

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Und bekommen Sie auf diese Frage eigentlich häufig ein ‚Ja' zur Antwort?"

„Nein, eigentlich nie. Würden Sie gerne zurückgehen?"

„Zu den Lebenden? Das ist unmöglich."

„Sagt jemand, der mit Owen Harper gearbeitet und mit Jack Harkness geschlafen hat."

„Das heißt, es ist möglich?" Ianto hatte auf einmal vor Augen, was er tun könnte, wenn er nicht mehr in der Hölle festsitzen würde, wie er Jack an dessen selbstzerstörerischen Tun hindern könnte.

„Ich würde es einmal so formulieren: Mein Chef und ich erwägen es ernsthaft und suchen zur Zeit einen Weg, wie wir es realisieren können. Ich werden Ihnen keine Versprechungen machen, und es ist nichts, was sich heute oder morgen entscheiden wird, aber ich denke, wir bringen Sie zurück."

XXX

Die Advokatin führ mit dem Diabolonoster nach unten, sehr weit nach unten. Sie arbeitete gerne für die Hölle, aber der Ort, zu dem sie jetzt unterwegs war, hatte etwas extrem beunruhigendes. In dem untersten Niveau der Hölle wurden diejenigen Personen verwahrt, die selbst für die Hölle zu gefährlich waren, um sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Die übelsten Diktatoren und Massenmörder der irdischen Geschichte waren hier versammelt. Sie saßen in Zellen, die durch eine Glaswand von dem Gang abgeteilt waren.

Wenn man es genau betrachtete, sah es eigentlich so ähnlich aus wie in den Verliesen des untergegangenen Torchwood 3-Hubs.

Ein paar dieser selbst für höllische Verhältnisse bösen Gestalten kannte die Advokatin persönlich, da sie bei den Prozessen mitgewirkt hatte. Dies war auch der Fall bei dem Insassen der Zelle, die das Ziel ihrer Exkursion nach ganz unten darstellte.

Die Advokatin trat mit einem unguten Gefühl vor die Zelle. Der Mann in der Zelle war ihr unheimlich, aber mit Sicherheit eine der wenigen Personen, die ihr diejenigen Auskünfte geben konnte, die sie benötigte.

„Clarice", sagte der Mann spöttisch, als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, „schreien etwa die Lämmer wieder?"

Die Advokatin verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn Ihr Fernsehkonsum dazu führt, daß Sie sich für Dr. Hannibal Lector halten, muß ich Ihren TV-Zugang wieder auf das Kinderprogramm beschränken. Dann gibt es den ganzen Tag lang nur die Teletubbies."

Der Gefangene gab einen Laut von sich, der nicht erkennen ließ, ob er diese Vorstellung entsetzlich oder reizvoll fand. „Was führt Sie also zu mir? Wollen Sie mich begnadigen? Haben all meine Briefe an Amnesty International endlich Wirkung gezeigt? Ich würde bestimmt einen tollen ‚Gefangenen des Monats' abgeben."

„Sie betrachten sich also als politischen Gefangenen?"

„Ich war Politiker, oder?" Er lächelte jenes Lächeln, mit welchem er die Wahl gewonnen hatte, die ihn an die Macht gebracht hatte. „Was verschafft mir also die Ehre Ihres hohen Besuches, meine Liebe?"

„Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Einen Gefallen?" Er machte eine gespielt überraschte Geste. „Sie verdammen mich in die tiefste, langweiligste Abteilung der Hölle und bitten mich um einen Gefallen?"

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß Sie es umsonst tun."

„Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt, aber nein, Sie sind nicht mein Typ."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, es nicht zu schwer zu nehmen." Die Advokatin zog einen Stapel Papiere aus der Tasche. „Wir erwägen, jemanden zurückzubringen, wollen aber sicher gehen, daß es nicht zu einem Zeitparadoxon führt. Könnten Sie sich das vielleicht ansehen?"

„Und mein Lohn?"

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Drei Dinge."

„Lassen Sie mich hören."

„Erstens, ich will Zugang zu der Musikbibliothek der Hölle, insbesondere ab 1960. Ich brauche einfach ein bißchen anständige Musik, um das Wagner-Getöse aus der deutschen Abteilung dahinten zu übertönen."

„Ich spendiere Ihnen zusätzlich noch ein Jahres-Abo für iTunes."

„Hhm, verlockend. Wieso trauen Sie mir eigentlich?"

„Ich werde erkennen, wenn Sie lügen. Kleine Fähigkeit, die mit meinem Job einhergeht."

„Praktisch."

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

„Und wie gehe ich sicher, daß Sie Ihr Wort halten?"

„Dies ist ein Pakt, daran sind wir gebunden."

„Ich habe eigentlich nichts zu verlieren, oder?" Der Gefangene grinste ein leicht manisches Grinsen. „Okay, Nummer zwei meiner Bedingungen. Wenn mich jemand wiedererweckt, laßt ihr mich gehen."

„Das ist so absurd, dem stimme ich ohne weiteres zu. Und das dritte?"

„Sagen Sie meinen Namen."

„Das ist kindisch", widersprach die Advokatin.

„Sie wollen etwas von mir", wandte der Gefangene ein.

„Also gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen." Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Master."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Drei Tage später war die Advokatin erneut auf dem Weg in das tiefste aller höllischen Verliese. Neben dem üblichen beunruhigenden Gefühl, dort hinab zu fahren, gesellte sich auch noch ausgesprochen schlechte Laune. Es war Montag, was sowieso nie ihr Lieblingstag werden würde, und außerdem hatte es schon wieder keinen Kaffee gegeben, weil der Alarm Ianto wieder einmal in den Aufwachraum gerufen hatte. Da war wirklich nur zu hoffen, daß der Master gute Nachrichten für sie haben würde, damit das endlich aufhörte.

Schon von weitem konnte sie aus der Richtung der Zelle des Masters laute Musik hören; diese war so laut, daß einige der anderen Insassen sich gequält die Ohren zuhielten. Die Advokatin fand, daß diese Gefangenen so viele unschöne Dinge in ihrem Leben getan hätten, daß es ihnen ganz recht geschah. Es wäre allerdings lieber gewesen, wenn es nicht so unheimlich passend zu ihrer Stimmung „Manic Monday" gewesen wäre, zu dem der Master ausgesprochen manisch durch seine Zelle tanzte, wo er die Papiere, die sie ihm übergaben hatte, auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet und mit wer weiß was an die Wände gepinnt hatte.

Die Advokatin zog eine Türe aus ihrer Tasche und brüllte gegen die Musik an: „Ich habe ein paar Jelly Babies für Sie, Master, die gibt es aber nur, wenn Sie die Musik herunterfahren."

Der Master betrachtete die Tüte einen Augenblick, dann schaltete er die Musik aus. „Mit mir geht es wirklich abwärts, wenn ich jetzt schon für ein paar Süßigkeiten käuflich bin."

Die Advokatin schob die Tüte durch den Schuber und ließ sich auf dem Hocker vor der Tür nieder. „Nun?"

„Sie hätten mir sagen können, daß es um den Freak und seinen kleinen Kaffeekocher geht", beschwerte sich der Master.

„Hätte ich, aber dann wäre mir Ihr Preis zu hoch gewesen."

„Wenn ich mir überlege, was ich alles in jenem Jahr unternommen habe, um herauszubekommen, wie man den Freak dauerhaft töten könnte, und jetzt soll ich helfen, ihn daran zu hindern, es selbst zu versuchen… Das ist wirklich paradox."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit Ihnen über Jack Harkness zu diskutieren. Was wird passieren, wenn wir Ianto Jones zurückbringen?"

„Nichts", antwortete der Master, der jedoch dabei so irre grinste, daß die Advokatin nachfragen mußte.

„Tatsächlich nichts? Und wo lag dann der Sinn in seinem Tod?"

„Er hatte keinen Sinn. Allerdings", der Master schob sich ein Jelly Baby in den Mund und lutschte fast schon in obszöner Weise genüßlich daran herum, „könnte es unangenehme Effekte für die anderen Erdlinge haben. Vielleicht wäre es sehr viel weniger problematisch, wenn man ihn nicht auf der Erde zurückbrächte, wo er Freunde und Familie hatte…"

XXX

Die Advokatin war in sehr nachdenklicher Stimmung, als sie an ihren Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. Immerhin klärte sich ihre schlechte Laune etwas auf, als jemand auf einmal einen Becher Kaffee vor ihr abstellte. Es war absolut nicht die übliche Zeit für ihren „Aufwachen-und-Arbeiten"-Kaffee, denn es war bereits später Nachmittag. „Besser spät als nie", murmelte sie, klang dabei aber nicht halb so ärgerlich, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Madam", entschuldigte sich Ianto, „der Alarm…"

„Was war es denn diesmal?"

„Jack hat versucht, sich auf ein nordkoreanisches Atomtestgelände zu schleichen. Er hat es aber erst im dritten Versuch geschafft. Bei seinen ersten zwei Versuchen hat man ihn erschossen."

„Langer Tag dann für Sie." Die Advokatin nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher. „Ich war nicht ganz untätig. Ich entwickele eine Idee, wie wir Sie zurückbringen können."

„Ernsthaft?" Für wenige Sekunden huschte ein Lächeln über Iantos Gesicht, was jedoch gleich wieder verschwand. „Ich hoffe, Sie denken nicht darüber nach, mich als Stubenfliege zurückzubringen, oder noch schlimmer als Weevil."

„Wie sollten Sie als Stubenfliege Jack davon abbringen, zu tun, was er tut?" erkundigte sich die Advokatin interessiert. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er eine Fliege attraktiv fände, obwohl… Es ist Jack Harkness." Bevor sie sich in derartigen Gedanken verfangen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Nein, Sie werden als Ianto Jones zurückkommen, wenn wir Sie zurückschicken."

„Sie sagten ‚wenn'."

„Ja."

„Nicht ‚falls'."

„Richtig. Die Frage ist allein ‚wann', und nicht mehr ‚ob'."

„Ich muß gestehen, ich habe gezweifelt, ob alles, was Sie gesagt haben, nicht vielleicht doch dazu diente, mich zu quälen, indem Sie mir falsche Hoffnungen machen."

Die Advokatin gab ein charakteristisches Röcheln von sich. „Ich finde Ihre Mangel an Vertrauen bedauerlich." Sie wechselte wieder zu ihrer normalen Stimme. „Ich werde mir das für spätere Fälle merken. Funktioniert vielleicht. Nein, ernsthaft. Wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge klären. Vor allem werden wir dafür sorgen müssen, daß Jack sich zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einen bestimmten Ort begibt."

„Man könnte es ihm einfach sagen", kommentierte Ianto trocken.

„Aber Sie stellen sich das alles viel zu leicht vor. In den Zustand, in dem sich Jack befindet, wird er nur auf jemanden hören, der ihn nicht gleichgültig ist."

„An wen denken Sie, an Gwen?"

„Sicher nicht. Das ist außerdem viel zu nahe dran an dem, was passiert ist."

Man konnte sehen, wie Ianto einen sehr langen Moment mit sich rang. „Was ist mit dem Doctor?" Es war überdeutlich, daß es ihn Kraft kostete, weiterzusprechen, weil er einen Anfall von Eifersucht herunterzuschlucken hatte. „Wenn Jack auf jemanden hört, dann auf ihn."

„Ähm, ja", sagte die Advokatin und wirkte auf einmal verlegen. „Wir haben nur ein Problem. Mein Boß hat jegliche Kooperation mit dem Doctor verboten. Sie hatten oder haben ihre Differenzen, oder werden sie haben. Und wenn mein Chef sauer ist, dann ist er höllisch sauer. Er akzeptiert noch nicht einmal eine kleine Kooperation mit Companions des Doctors, so angefressen ist er."

„Das macht es schwierig." Ianto dachte darüber nach, ob ihm irgend jemand einfiel, der eine solche Aufgabe übernehmen konnte. Es war alles andere als einfach, jemanden zu finden, und wieder einmal mußte sich Ianto sich eingestehen, wie wenig er eigentlich von Jack wußte. „Donna Noble", sagte er schließlich.

„Was sagte ich gerade über Companions des Doctors?" fragte die Advokatin irritiert, da sie nicht daran gewohnt war, daß man ihr offenbar nicht zuhörte.

„Ja, aber sie weiß doch nicht, daß sie mit dem Doctor gereist ist, sie weiß ja nicht einmal, daß er existiert."

„Das könnte zumindest dazu führen, daß ich sie für eine Aufgabe heranziehen kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, zukünftig wieder Verkehrsunfälle auf den Besenhighway abwickeln zu müssen. Aber trotzdem, ich weiß nicht, was geschieht, wenn wir Donna Noble mit Personen konfrontieren, die sie vergessen hat. Und das heißt wohl, daß ich noch einmal in den Keller muß." Die Advokatin seufzte. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, einen psychopathischen Timelord zu meinem neuen besten Freund zu ernennen."

XXX

Diesmal schallte der Advokatin in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke Queens „I'm going slightly mad" entgegen, als sie die Verliese betrat. „Ist der Song prophetisch gemeint?" wollte sie vom Master wissen.

„Die meisten Leute denken wohl eher, daß der Text sich längst erfüllt hat", antwortete dieser in einem seltenen Anfall von Selbsterkenntnis.

„Sie sind halt ein verkanntes Genie."

„Oh, es begeistert mich, daß Sie mich verstehen", meinte der Master sarkastisch. „Was führt Sie diesmal in diese gastliche Umgebung?"

„Eine weitere Frage."

„Was bieten Sie für eine Antwort?"

„Vielleicht ein paar Vollzugslockerungen? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie zu Weihnachten nach oben dürften?"

„Weihnachten?" In den Augen des Masters begann es zu leuchten. „Weihnachten kommen immer die Aliens zur Erde, nicht wahr? Haben Sie sich schon einmal gefragt, warum die das immer zu Weihnachten machen müssen? Egal, eine Alieninvasion heißt normalerweise, daß der Doctor kommt."

„Na, beim letzten Mal hat er es wohl nicht rechtzeitig geschafft", murmelte die Advokatin unhörbar. „Eben deswegen das Angebot. Darf ich meine Frage stellen?"

„Dafür dürfen Sie sogar drei Fragen stellen."

„Schreiben Sie mir zwei an, vielleicht brauche ich sie später. Wenn ein Timelord die Erinnerungen eines Menschen löscht, und der Mensch dann danach mit Personen konfrontiert wird, die er in der gelöschten Zeit kannte, was passiert dann?"

„Wenn der Timelord nicht herumgeschlampt hat, passiert gar nichts. Es kann jedoch passieren, daß man emotional angegriffen ist, oder vor kurzem regeneriert hat. Dann besteht die Möglichkeit, daß die Löschung nicht tiefgreifend genug ist. Und bei einer Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit… Puff, und das war es dann mit dem Gehirn. Menschen sind ja so verletzlich."

Die Advokatin gab ein leicht angewidertes Geräusch von sich.

XXX

„Hi, Jack", sagte Ianto. Er wußte nicht, wie er beginnen sollte, daher fragte er nach dem Offensichtlichen. „Du bist also mal wieder gestorben. Wie diesmal?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich versuchen, in einer Kneipenschlägerei zu sterben, habe aber soviel getrunken, daß ich an einer Alkoholvergiftung verreckt bin." Jack klang ein bißchen kleinlaut. „Ich habe niemanden gefunden, der sich provozieren ließ; ich habe zu spät festgestellt, daß es sich um einen bekannten Pazifistentreff handelte, und da habe ich immer weitergetrunken."

„Es scheint dir besser zu gehen, wenn du dir schon Sorgen um den Grad der Coolness deiner Ableben machst", kommentierte Ianto.

Jack mußte grinsen. „Es fängt an, schwierig zu werden, originelle Todesarten zu finden."

„Ich werde jetzt nicht sagen, ‚Dann kannst du ja damit aufhören.' Würde ja eh nichts bringen."

„Nein."

Ianto strich Jack eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schwieg einen Moment. Er wußte nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Man hat mir angeboten, mich… zu verändern."

„Das heißt, sie wollen dich endlich in den Himmel lassen? Das wird aber auch Zeit." Jack zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das für ihn bedeutete. Er wußte nicht, ob er dann Ianto noch sehen würde. Und irgendwie waren die Zeiten zwischen Sterben und Erwachen erträglicher, wenn Ianto dort war, auch wenn er sich nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr daran erinnerte, daß überhaupt jemand anwesend gewesen war.

„Sie schicken mich nicht nach oben. Und bevor du dir unnötig Sorgen machst, ich gehe auch nicht irgendwohin, wo man mich höllischen Qualen unterziehen will."

„Wo gehst du dann hin?"

„Meine Chefin, von der ich vermute, daß ihr beide euch entweder mögen oder aber gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben würdet, meint, sie habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um… mich zurückzubringen."

Die Reaktion Jacks war für einen Augenblick gar keine, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich. Man kommt nicht von den Toten zurück."

„Es sei denn, man ist du. Oder Suzie. Oder Owen", erwiderte Ianto.

„Die Vorstellung, daß du wie Owen werden könntest oder wie Suzie ist grauenvoll." Jack griff nach Iantos Hand. „Das könnte ich nicht ertragen."

„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß sie so was wie einen Handschuh benutzen würden. Außerdem kommen die doch paarweise vor, und meines Wissens haben wir beide erschossen. Oder meinst du, daß der Handschuh von Wesen stammt mit mehr als drei Armen?"

„Sei nicht albern." Jacks Finger strichen über den Handteller von Iantos Hand. „Dreiarmige Wesen haben keine fünf Finger."

„Oh, gut zu wissen, vielleicht brauche ich diese Information irgendwann einmal."

„Laß nicht zu, daß sie dich als lebenden Toten oder ähnliches zurückbringen. Versprich mir das, Ianto."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich fände das erstrebenswert? Natürlich würde ich das nicht erlauben." Iantos Finger verschränkten sich mit denen Jacks. „Ich hatte allerdings die Hoffnung, daß du etwas begeisterter wärest zu hören, daß ich vielleicht zurückkommen kann."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Von den Toten zurückzukehren, hat in meinem Leben selten etwas Gutes gebracht."

„Aber du hattest nie jemanden, den die Hölle zurückgebracht hat, oder? Die scheinen hier zu wissen, was sie tun."

„Du gibst dein Leben also in die Hände der Hölle? Warum beruhigt mich das nicht so sonderlich?"

„Es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber ich vertraue meinem Boß. Sie hätte keinen Grund, sich all diese Mühe zu machen, nur um einen Zombie zu schaffen. Da gäbe es leichtere Methoden."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin der Archivar."

XXX

Die Advokatin war alles andere als ein großer Fan von Improvisationen. Sie hatte einen Hang dazu, perfekt vorbereitet zu sein, aber wie sie feststellen mußte, war es mehr als unmöglich, sich auf Donna Noble vorzubereiten.

Es war geradezu ein Kinderspiel gewesen, sie über die Zeitarbeitsfirma, bei der sie gerade ihr Dasein fristete, für eine der Tarnfirmen der Hölle „Haunted & Associates Ldt." zu engagieren. Die Aussicht, in der City zu arbeiten, schien für Miss Noble etwas ausgesprochen Verlockendes zu haben. Sie tippte auch ziemlich schnell, was ihre ständige Behauptung, die schnellste Aushilfe von Chiswick zu sein, durchaus untermauerte.

Es war eher problematisch, ihr ausreichend Dinge zu tun zu geben, die sie im Unklaren über die wirklichen Ziele der Firma ließen. Die Advokatin sah sich gezwungen, sich gelegentlich bei Haunted sehen zu lassen, um für Donna keine Unbekannte zu sein, wenn sie endlich mit dem wahren Grund des Arbeitsverhältnisses herausrücken würde.

Doch auch nach mehreren Wochen war die Advokatin nicht dahinter gestiegen, ob und was in Donnas Gehirn vor sich ging, und vor allem welche Bedeutung der ständig von ihr benutzte Ausdruck „Oi" haben mochte. Das höllische Universalübersetzungsprogramm scheiterte daran genauso wie an dem im Zustand großer Überraschung gebrauchten „You're kiddin' me." Offenbar war der Dialekt von Chiswick dem Programm nicht bekannt.

Die Advokatin hatte gelegentlich in Diktaten Dinge eingebaut, die sich auf Donnas Vergangenheit bezogen, doch es zeigte sich keinerlei Reaktion, die darauf schließen ließ, daß irgend etwas aus den gelöschten Erinnerungen wieder wach wurde.

Schließlich, es war bereits Herbst geworden, bat die Advokatin Donna zu einem Gespräch in ihr Büro. „Ich habe einen besonderen Auftrag für Sie, Donna", begann sie. „Haben Sie Lust, für uns einen kleinen Abstecher nach Italien zu machen?"

„Italien?" Die Reisen, an die sich Donna noch erinnerte, waren Pauschalreisen gewesen nach Spanien und Ägypten; eine Geschäftsreise hatte sie noch nie gemacht.

„Genauer gesagt, Venedig. Wir benötigen jemanden, der einige wichtige Papiere einem Geschäftspartner persönlich überbringt. Mit professionellen Kurierdiensten haben wir schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Sie wissen schon, Industriespionage."

„Venedig?" Das hörte sich für Donna unglaublich glamourös an. „You're kiddin' me."

Die Advokatin machte eine mentale Notiz, Gianni zu beauftragen, das Übersetzungsprogramm dringend zu updaten. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Der Haken ist nur, Sie müßten bereits übermorgen fliegen."

„Oi, ich fliege heute, wenn es sein muß. Was soll ich übrigens genau tun?"

Die Advokatin zog ein Photo aus der Schublade. „Sie treffen diesen Mann."

„Ich krieg' Geld dafür, daß ich diesen Kerl treffe?" Donna starrte das Photo von Jack ungläubig an. „Ich meine, ich wußte, dieser Job ist gut, aber bisher war mir nicht klar, wie gut…"

„Bitte wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn sich dieser Mann merkwürdig benimmt, er hat ein paar schwere Monate hinter sich."

„Hey, wenn er so ausschaut, kann er sich so merkwürdig benehmen, wie er will."

Am Ende des Gespräches war die Advokatin alles andere als sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee sein mochte, ausgerechnet Donna Noble auf diese Mission zu schicken, doch jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, kam nicht in Frage. Es gab schließlich wenig andere Alternativen, die man mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen konnte.

XXX

Donna Noble befand sich jetzt seit vierundzwanzig Stunden in Venedig. Sie hatte bereits von Straßenhändlern, die ihre Waren beim Anblick der Polizei immer sofort zusammenpackten, eine Sonnenbrille, auf der diskret „Guggi" stand und eine Handtasche mit der Aufschrift „Dolze & Gappana" für zusammen 15,-- GBP erworden.

Nur von ihrer Zielperson, wie man es wohl in einem Film genannt hätte, fehlte jede Spur. Das war mal wieder so typisch für Vorgesetzte dieser extrem gelackten Sorte, zu der auch diese Dame in den extra teuren rot-schwarzen Kostümen gehörte. Mit den Schwierigkeiten rückten sie erst ganz am Schluß heraus!

In der Nähe des Campo San Barnaba entdeckte Donna, als sie ein wenig ziellos durch die Stadt lief, einen Mann in einem altmodischen Militärmantel. Der Mann stand gefährlich nahe mit dem Rücken an der Kaimauer zu einem canale, von dem ein sehr unangenehmer Geruch ausging. Plötzlich schien sich der Mann nach hinten fallen zu lassen.

Donna spurtete los, geriet auf ihren Pumps fast ins Stolpern und schaffte es, bevor sie selbst lang hinschlug, den Mann am Ärmel zu packen, so daß dieser, statt nach hinten ins Wasser, nach vorne auf sie fiel.

Als Donna ihre Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte, stellte sie fest, daß jener Kerl, den sie schon seit über einem Tag suchte, gerade auf ihr lag.

Jack fand es mindestens so verwirrend. Eigentlich hatte er gerade wieder versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, diesmal, indem er in einen Kanal sprang, in den gerade die umliegenden Restaurants ihr Öl abgelassen hatten. Im letzten Moment zurückgerissen zu werden, entsprach nicht wirklich seinen Plänen, war ihm jedoch in der Vergangenheit durchaus schon passiert, doch auf ein bekanntes Gesicht herabzustarren, war etwas Neues. „Donna Noble?" brachte er fassungslos hervor, um sich im nächsten Moment darüber zu ärgern. Er wußte, daß der Doctor ihr die Erinnerungen genommen hatte. Wie konnte er jetzt sinnvoll erklären, woher er sie kannte?

„Das war fürsorglich, daß sie Ihnen mein Photo geschickt haben", sagte Donna. „Und so nett ich es finde, wenn Sie auf mir liegen, könnten Sie vielleicht aufstehen?"

„Ausgesprochen ungern", erwiderte Jack galant und erhob sich. Er streckte Donna die Hand hin, half ihr auf und versuchte, die zahlreichen Einheimischen und Touristen zu ignorieren, die ihnen ausgesprochen interessiert zusahen.

„Buona fortuna, amico, con la bella ragazza", rief jemand aus der ersteren Gruppe.

Jack deutete eine Verbeugung an und geleitete Donna in die nächste Bar. Erst jetzt begann er sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer eigentlich „sie" waren, von denen Donna gesprochen hatte. Ganz offenbar war er nicht zufällig auf sie gefallen. Und ebenso offensichtlich kam sie nicht vom Doctor, denn sie hatte von mehreren gesprochen, nicht nur von „ihm". Sie schien davon auszugehen, daß er sie erwartete, was er jedoch ganz eindeutig nicht tat.

Er bestellte ihnen beiden einen „café", mußte bei der Bestellung, wie jedes Mal, wenn er Kaffee orderte, das Zusammenkrampfen seines Herzens ignorieren, und ließ sich neben ihr an einem der Tischchen nieder. „Nun, Miss Noble, nachdem wir uns auf eine solch informelle Weise kennengelernt haben, möchte ich mich noch einmal ordentlich vorstellen… Captain Jack Harkness."

Donna erwiderte das strahlende Lächeln, obwohl irgendein Teil ihres Selbst ein ermahnendes „Jack, laß das." aussprechen wollte. „Sie haben mich offenbar erwartet."

„Wie könnte ich die Ankunft von jemandem wie Ihnen nicht sehnsüchtig erwarten?"

„Ich soll Ihnen diese Unterlagen bringen", sagte Donna, ein wenig verwirrt über den oberflächlich flirtenden Unterton und der Düsternis, die sich dahinter zu verbergen schien. „Haunted & Associates hat diese Informationen gesammelt, zusammengestellt und übergibt sie Ihnen nun." Sie zog die Mappe heraus, die ihr die Advokatin übergeben hatte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Jack irritiert. Er hatte definitiv noch nie von dieser Firma mit dem lächerlichen Namen gehört.

„Keine Ahnung", platzte Donna heraus. „Ich bin nur die Tippse und dachte, Sie wüßten es."

„Sie haben nicht einen Blick riskiert?"

„Weswegen? Oi, hören Sie, Mann, ich weiß nicht, wer oder was Sie sind, aber wenn ich einen Job mache, mache ich ihn gut. Und wenn man mir Papiere zum Überbringen gibt, dann überbringe ich sie und lese sie nicht."

„Na, gut, dann werde ich wohl selbst nachsehen müssen", entgegnete Jack in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und öffnete die Mappe. Als Torchwood noch existierte, hatte ihm viele Leute Informationen zukommen lassen; für eine Geheimorganisation wußten verdammt viele Menschen von ihrer Existenz. Aber hier wußte eine Firma, von der er noch nie gehört hatte, nicht nur, womit er sich bislang beschäftigt hatte, sondern auch, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. Zudem schickte ihm diese Firma jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit, auch wenn sie daran keine Erinnerungen hatte.

Der Inhalt der Aktenmappe war auf den ersten Blick enttäuschend. Eine Sternenkarte, ein kurzer Text, ein Flugplan einer Spacecruiser-Firma und einige Codes. Auf den zweiten Blick waren die Unterlagen viel weniger unauffällig. Unter Zuhilfenahme des kurzen Textes konnte Jack ohne weiteres feststellen, was man ihm da gerade übergeben hatte: die Koordinaten des Heimatplaneten der 456 und eine Möglichkeit, zumindest in dessen Nähe zu kommen.

Es war absolut unglaublich, daß ihm dies in die Hände fiel. Andererseits war es ja eindeutig kein Zufall, denn irgend jemand hatte offenbar ein erhebliches Interesse daran, ihn diese Informationen sehen zu lassen. Sobald er an einen funktionsfähigen Computer kam, mußte er diese Firma Haunted dringend googlen; da er für diesen Tag ursprünglich einen Ausflug ins Wasser geplant hatte, war alles, was besser nicht naß werden sollte, im Hotel geblieben, inklusiv des internetfähigen Mobiltelefons.

„Ich glaube, wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet", unterbrach Donna in diesem Moment seine Gedanken. „Sie waren bei diesem Mann mit den komischen Haaren."

Jetzt hatte Donna Jacks ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Die 456 mußten warten. Jack wußte, was der Doctor getan hatte, und er wußte auch, daß sich Donna unter keinen Umständen erinnern durfte, wenn nicht höchst unschöne Dinge mit ihrem Gehirn passieren sollten. „Was Sie mir hier gebracht haben, ist wirklich genau das, was ich benötige. Darauf sollten wir etwas trinken, das stärker ist als Kaffee." Jack stand auf, bestellte an der Bar zwei Gläser mit Barolo und kehrte mit diesen zurück an den Tisch, nicht ohne eine kleine Pille in das Glas fallengelassen zu haben, welches er Donna reichte.

So schrecklich die Vorstellung auch war, daß Donna erneut das Gedächtnis verlor, war es immer noch eine bessere Alternative, als dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie ihr Gehirn explodierte. Jack hatte getan, was er tun mußte – wieder einmal. Und wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl in der Schuld, die wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug, ertrinken zu müssen.

XXX

Ianto hatte begonnen, eine gewisse Routine zu entwickeln, was seine Einsätze im Aufwachraum angingen. Wenn der Alarm loszischte, machte er sich mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand auf den Weg. Es half gegen die emotionalsten Momente, für die Jack jedes Mal sorgte, wenn man etwas hatte, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Wie all die anderen Male tauchte auch an diesem Tag Jacks Körper aus dem Nichts auf. Ianto ergriff Jacks Hand und hielt sie fest, bis Jack die Augen aufschlug. „Du bist ja noch hier", sagte Jack ein wenig überrascht. „Ich hatte vermutet, daß wir uns diesmal nicht sehen würden. Du sagtest, sie wollen dich zurückschicken."

„Das wollen sie auch. Nur warten sie wohl noch auf den richtigen Moment." Ianto lächelte schwach. „Was hat dich diesmal umgebracht?"

„Ein Fahrstuhl. Ich stand darunter."

„Klingt unangenehm."

„Das ist es. Es dürfte eine Weile dauern, bis ich wieder erwache."

„Du solltest eigentlich inzwischen wissen, daß es immer nur ein paar Minuten sind, maximal einige Stunden. Und dafür all die Schmerzen?"

„Ich verdiene sie."

„Ich dachte, wir wären über diesen Punkt hinaus."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß es jemals aufhören wird. Ich habe gestern einer unschuldigen Frau Retcon gegeben."

„Was ist daran so besonderes? Das haben wir dauernd gemacht."

„Ja, wir tun das dauernd", murmelte Jack. „_Ich_ tue das dauernd. Ich treffe Entscheidungen für das Wohl anderer, ohne sie zu fragen, ob sie meine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Diese Frau könnte unglaublich sein, wenn sie sich nur erinnern würde. Aber die Erinnerung würde sie töten. Statt ihr jedoch die Entscheidung selbst zu überlassen, habe ich sie getroffen. Das hört nicht auf, Ianto, niemals."

Ianto wußte, daß er irgend etwas Tröstendes sagen sollte, doch nichts schien zu passen. „Nein, das wird niemals aufhören", sagte er schließlich ebenso hilflos wie ehrlich. „Und der Grund dafür ist, daß du solchen Entscheidungen nicht ausweichst, sondern tust, was notwendig ist."

Jack gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Notwendigkeit, ein Wort wie ein Fluch." Er griff nach Iantos Hand. „Ich verlasse die Erde. Ich kann nicht mehr bleiben."

Einen sehr langen Augenblick wünschte Ianto sich, daß die Advokatin ihr etwas mehr in ihre Pläne eingeweiht hätte. War ein Verlassen der Erde im Sinne dieser Pläne, oder mußte er Jack dies ausreden, um die Pläne nicht zu gefährden? „Wohin willst du gehen?" fragte er endlich.

„Ich weiß, wo sich der Heimatplanet der 456 befindet. Ich werde dorthin fliegen, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde sie bezahlen lassen dafür, was sie dir angetan haben und Steven und all den anderen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Ianto verkniff sich die Bemerkung, daß es schwerlich das letzte sein konnte, was Jack, als jemand, der zwar starb, aber nicht tot blieb, tun würde. „Du willst Rache üben?"

„Rache? Ja, vielleicht. Und ich werde verhindern, daß sie irgendwoanders wiederholen, was sie hier auf der Erde getan haben." Jack klang entschlossener, als Ianto es von ihm je in diesem Raum gehört hatte.

Ianto war nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein gutes Zeichen war, wenn Jack offenbar vorhatte, all seine verbliebenen Kräfte für einen Rachefeldzug zu bündeln. „Du willst das ganz allein tun?"

Jack lächelte bitter. „Ich hatte das beste aller möglichen Teams. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Zweitbesten zufrieden geben. Und ich kann keine Entscheidungen mehr für anderen treffen. Also muß ich das allein tun."

„Jack Harkness allein gegen einen ganzen Planeten." Iantos Gesichtsausdruck nur sorgenvoll zu nennen, wäre eine grobe Untertreibung gewesen. „Ich fürchte, ich werde dich in der Zukunft hier noch häufiger sehen."

_AN: Ich mag Donna. Und ich bin stolze Besitzerin einer „Guggi"-Armbanduhr (war ein Geschenk)._


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Ianto hatte schon in den Zeiten, als er Lisa im Keller von Torchwood versteckt hielt, eine Form von erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit entwickelt, so daß er immer wußte, wenn er in einem Raum nicht allein war. Auch dieses Mal ahnte er die Anwesenheit der Advokatin mehr, als er sie sah, während er gerade auf Hochtouren im Archiv arbeitete.

„Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, die größte Herausforderung für einen Archivar wäre es, Dalek-Akten zu sortieren", sagte er, ohne in seiner Tätigkeit inne zu halten. „Wonach sortiert man Akten von Wesen, die weder Namen trugen, noch ansonsten voneinander zu unterscheiden waren? Aber ich habe festgestellt, daß es etwas gibt, das noch schlimmer ist. Daleks selbst zu sortieren, ist wirklich die Hölle. Ich habe sie im Verdacht, daß sie heimlich die Plätze zu wechseln, daher habe ich ihnen diesen kleinen Hell-it-Klebezettel angepappt."

Die Advokatin unterdrückte ein leises Lachen. Die Vorstellung, daß jemand Angehörigen der mordlustigsten Rasse des Universums kleine Zettel an die metallene Hülle klebte, war ausgesprochen amüsant; zumindest solange, bis die Advokatin feststellte, daß Ianto keinen Witz gemacht hatte, sondern wirklich die vorhandenen Daleks markiert hatte.

Sie hatte nie ganz begriffen, wieso die Daleks mit ihrer Hülle zur Hölle fuhren, diese jedoch dort nicht kontrollieren konnten. Sie hockten sie tagein, tagaus darin eingeschlossen; vielleicht war dies Teil ihrer Buße. Genauer hatte sich die Advokatin nicht mit den Daleks befaßt, denn sie war nie für sie zuständig gewesen, und so, wie sie sich in der Hölle präsentierten, waren sie ein wenig langweilig. Aber jetzt über die Daleks nachzudenken, würde sie nur davon ablenken, was sie zu tun hatte. „Sie werden mir wirklich fehlen, nicht nur Ihr Kaffee", sagte sie.

Ianto drehte sich herum, nicht ohne vorher einem Dalek ein Hell-it anzukleben. Er sah, wie die Advokatin am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn beobachtete. „Was führt Sie hierher?" fragte er nicht ohne Besorgnis.

„Es ist soweit, Ianto Jones. Wir sind bereit, Sie zurückzuschicken." Die Stimme der Advokatin erlaubte sich einen Hauch von Melancholie.

Ianto machte einen Schritt zurück, taumelte etwas, suchte Halt an der Wand und fand keinen, da die Wand nachgab und zur Seite glitt.

Hinter dem Paneel war ein Dalek zu sehen, dem die Hülle fehlte; ein grotesker Anblick. Kaum hatte der Dalek gemerkt, daß er ein Publikum hatte, begann er in einem eigenartigen Singsang zu sprechen. „Der Sohn des Kaffees wird auferstehen. Er wird kommen, um jenen zu retten, der ewig leben wird."

„Was ist das?" fragte Ianto entsetzt, doch bevor die Advokatin die Vorstellung übernehmen konnte, fuhr der Dalek fort.

„Der Herr der Archive wird diese Welt verlassen, um andere Welten vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren."

Energisch trat die Advokatin vor. „Halt den Mund, Caan, du mußt nicht immer alles verraten", sagte sie und schob das Paneel wieder an seinen Platz. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ianto, das war Dalek Caan; seine Prophezeiungen sind ebenso präzise wie lästig. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden, ohne daß er ständig dazwischen quakt."

Gedämpft konnte man Dalek Caans Singsang hinter dem Paneel hören, allerdings nichts mehr von dem verstehen, was er sagte.

„Sie schicken mich wirklich zurück." Ianto klang ein wenig ungläubig, als habe er bislang dies nicht realisiert.

„Hatten Sie Zweifel?"

„Jack meint, man könne der Hölle nicht vertrauen."

„Jack weiß nicht alles."

„Nein, das tut er nicht." Ianto mußte lächeln.

„Wenn Sie es wollen, sind Sie morgen zurück." Die Advokatin strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Und natürlich, wenn Sie unsere Bedingungen akzeptieren."

„Jetzt kommt der Haken, oder?"

„Es gibt ein paar Bedingungen, die Sie annehmen können, dann schicken wir Sie zurück, oder die Sie ablehnen können, dann sind Sie in ein paar Wochen bei der anderen Fraktion. Ihre Entscheidung."

„Was sind die Bedingungen?" Ianto war bereit, die Entscheidung zu treffen, aber nicht ohne alle Informationen zur Verfügung zu haben.

„Erstens, Sie kehren zurück als ganz normaler Mensch, Sie werden nicht wie Jack sein. Sie sind weiter sterblich, jede Kugel, jedes Gift, jede alberne Krankheit kann tödlich sein. Und selbst, wenn Sie das alles überleben, kann ich Ihnen lediglich 66 Jahre geben. Dann ist es unweigerlich vorbei."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Aber was ist mit der dritten Sechs passiert?"

„Die dritte Sechs?"

„Na, ja, 666, die Zahl des Teufels und so."

„Kluger Junge. Wir haben vor, Ihnen ein kleines Bonbon mitzugeben. Sie werden sechsmal langsamer altern als ein normaler Mensch."

„Weswegen diese Großzügigkeit?"

„Die Archive waren noch nie so aufgeräumt, und außerdem… Ganz ehrlich?"

„Ja."

„Wir wollen vermeiden, daß Harkness das Interesse verliert, weil Sie nicht mehr so nett anzusehen sind in ein paar Jahrzehnten."

„So ehrlich hätten Sie nicht sein müssen." Ianto verzog das Gesicht.

„Zweitens, Sie dürfen die Erde nie wieder betreten. Das heißt, keine Besuche bei Ihrer Schwester und Ihrer Familie, keine kleinen Abstecher, um zu gucken, was Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams und ihr Ableger so treiben. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Jack auf die Erde zurück will."

„Das ist schon härter zu akzeptieren." Trotzdem benötigte Ianto nur fünf Sekunden, um zustimmend zu nicken.

„Drittens, wenn Sie das nächste Mal sterben, wird es keine Möglichkeit geben, daß Sie nach oben wechseln können. Sie gehören dann unwiderruflich hierher in die Hölle."

„Damit habe ich schon fast gerechnet. Man verkauft seine Seele und bekommt vom Teufel, was man sich wünscht. So läuft das doch, oder?"

„Ja, so läuft das." Die Advokatin warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Ist es das wert?"

„Das hoffe ich.

„Ist _er_ das wert?"

„Ja."

„Es wird nicht leicht werden, ich hoffe, Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren. Sie werden nicht einfach zu Jack Harkness zurückkehren, und alles wird wunderbar sein. Sie haben beide Dinge hinter sich, die verarbeitet werden müssen. Um es auszusprechen, Ianto, Sie gehen zu einem hochgradig traumatisierten Mann zurück."

„Das ist ein Grund mehr, um es zu tun."

„Gut, ich sehe, Sie haben Ihre Entscheidung getroffen."

„Ja, das habe ich. Wie bringen Sie mich zurück?"

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen. Kommen Sie morgen früh in mein Büro, dann veranlassen wir alles." Die Advokatin bemühte sich krampfhaft, ihre aufsteigende Rührung sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Am besten gehen Sie jetzt gleich zu meinen Sekretär, der wird den Papierkram erledigen."

„Manche Sachen sind überall gleich, nicht wahr?"

„Eine der bösartigsten Erfindungen aller Zeiten ist die Bürokratie. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Ianto nickte, sah sich noch einmal in dem Archiv um, als wollte er sich verabschieden, und verließ dann langsam den Raum.

Die Advokatin seufzte, wartete ab, bis er fort war und öffnete das Paneel, hinter dem Dalek Caan eingesperrt war.

„Der Sohn des Kaffees wird hierher zurückkehren", prophezeite der Dalek gerade, „und er wird eine wichtige Aufgabe erfüllen."

„Ach, Caan", murmelte die Advokatin etwas melancholisch, „ich wünschte, ich wäre da so sicher wie du."

XXX

Ianto war sehr nervös, als er das Büro der Advokatin am nächsten Morgen betrat. Er hatte einen Kaffee dabei, den er besonders sorgfältig zubereitet hatte, und trug seinen Anzug, den er extra noch hatte reinigen lassen.

„Mein letzter Kaffee von dieser Qualität", seufzte die Advokatin nach dem ersten Schluck.

„Ich habe Signor Schicchi die Anweisung, wie die Maschine zu bedienen ist, gestern dagelassen, als wir den Papierkram erledigten", erwiderte Ianto. „Das war schließlich Teil unserer Abmachung."

„Ach, es macht Spaß, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, obwohl es bestimmt nicht das Gleiche ist, wenn Gianni mir Kaffee bringt", meinte die Advokatin. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten."

„Mit Sicherheit der zweitbeste Job, den ich jemals hatte."

Die Advokatin bemerkte, daß sie dringend etwas unternehmen mußte, um das Gefühl von Rührung und Melancholie zu unterdrücken, welches ihr tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Träne in die Augen zu treiben drohte, eine Reaktion, die einer höllischen Führungsangemessenheit nicht angemessen war. „Ich sehe, Sie haben sich für den großen Tag chic gemacht. Wie schade, daß ich diesen Gesamteindruck leider zerstören muß."

„Was meinen Sie denn damit?" wollte Ianto wissen, sah jedoch statt einer Antwort nur zu, wie die Advokatin auf einmal mit den Fingern schnipste. Die Umgebung verschwamm zunächst vor seinen Augen, dann wurde es dunkel, ihm wurde kurzzeitig schwindelig – und dann wurde er naß.

Es dauerte einen sehr langen Moment, bis Ianto erkennen konnte, wo er sich befand. Er stand in einer Duschkabine, die sich in einem einfach und zweckmäßig eingerichteten Badezimmer befand. Das Wasser prasselte auf ihn herab, was schon deswegen ausgesprochen unangenehm war, weil er noch immer vollständig mit seinen Anzug bekleidet war.

„Na, ganz toll", murmelte Ianto fast unhörbar, „denkt sie jetzt, ich mache hier den Bobby Ewing?" Eigentlich war er noch zu jung gewesen, um sich an jenen denkwürdigen Moment der Fernsehgeschichte zu erinnern, als dieser Charakter unvermittelt unter der Dusche auftauchte, nachdem er eine ganze „Dallas"-Season tot gewesen war, doch Ianto hatte als Kind viel Zeit damit verbracht, durch das Schlüsselloch des Wohnzimmers heimlich fernzusehen, wenn seine Mutter ihre aufgenommenen „Dallas"-Episoden schaute. Irgendwann hatte sie ihren heimlichen Zuschauer entlarvt und das Schlüsselloch verhängt, so hatte er nie erfahren, wie die Serie eigentlich geendet hatte.

Nachdem ihm all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen war, kam Ianto endlich auf die Idee, das Wasser abzudrehen. Er öffnete die Duschkabine, griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich notdürftig die Haare und das Gesicht ab. Dann griff er vorsichtig nach der Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und machte die Tür ganz langsam auf. Er wußte schließlich nicht, was ihn dahinter erwarten würde.

Die ganze vergangene Nacht hatte er überlegt, was er Jack sagen würde, wenn sie sich wieder als Lebende gegenüberstehen würden, doch er war zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Nichts schien ihm dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation angemessen zu sein.

Vorsichtig betrat Ianto ein simpel eingerichtetes Hotelzimmer, das überall hätte sein können. Jack lag vollständig angekleidet auf dem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Aber sein Mantel lag auf dem Fußboden. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln hob Ianto den Mantel auf. Er strich über den Stoff, und das Gefühl, wie seine Finger das vertraute Material berührten, machte ihm bewußt, daß er wirklich zurück war. Mit aller Sorgfalt, zu der er fähig war, und das war viel, hängte er den Mantel auf den außen an der Badtür hängenden Bügel.

Als er sich wieder in Richtung des Bettes wandte, hörte er, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde, und als er den Kopf vollständig gedreht hatte, blickte in die Mündung einer altmodischen Pistole.

„Was bist du?" fuhr ihn Jack mit schneidender Stimme an.

„Ähm, was?" Ianto wußte kurzfristig nicht, wovon Jack eigentlich sprach. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte die Begegnung vorbereiten wollen, anstatt so plötzlich in die Situation hineingeworfen zu werden. Keines der Szenarien, die er sich in der vergangenen Nacht ausgemalt hatte, beinhaltete den Blick in die Mündung einer Waffe. Er hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt, von den Toten aufzuerstehen, um dann nach fünf Minuten klatschnaß wieder ins Jenseits befördert zu werden.

„Bist du ein Nostrovit? Oder ein anderer Gestaltwandler?"

„Jack, ich bin es. Ich bin zurückgekommen."

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe Ianto sterben gesehen, ich bin mit ihm gestorben."

„Du bist auch zurückgekommen. Wieso sollte das nur dir gelingen?"

„Weil ich nicht dauerhaft sterben kann, aber für Ianto gilt das nicht. Er war sterblich." Jack war vielleicht noch nicht ganz wach, doch davon überzeugt, daß er nicht dem echten Ianto gegenüber stehen konnte. „Also, was bist du?"

„Jack, ich bin es wirklich. Sie haben mich zurückgeschickt aus der Hölle…"

„Das ist der Beweis, daß du nicht Ianto sein kannst. Der gehört so überhaupt nicht in die Hölle."

Ianto gab einen Laut von sich, der eine Mischung aus Frustration und Aufseufzen darstellte. Es wäre alles soviel leichter, wenn sich Jack an ihre Gespräche im Aufwachraum wenigstens ein bißchen erinnern würde. „Das Abkommen von 1921. Torchwood-Angehörige gehen zuerst in die Hölle."

„Und damit willst du mir beweisen, daß du Ianto bist? Das reicht nicht. Ich schlage vor, du gibst mir jetzt einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht erschießen sollte, bevor ich bis zehn gezählt habe. Eins…"

„Ich könnte einen Kaffee kochen, dann würdest du es hoffentlich merken."

Jack lachte ohne jeglichen Humor. „Du scheinst dir nicht bewußt zu sein, wo wir uns befinden. Dies ist ein Starcruiser vom Sol-System in den…" Es folgte ein Wort, das für Ianto ebenso unaussprechlich wie unmöglich zu buchstabieren war.

„Wohin?" fragte Ianto irritiert.

Jack wiederholte das Wort. Es wurde nicht verständlicher.

„Du sagst mir, wir befinden uns in einem Raumschiff?"

„Ja, und das Zeug, was sie an Bord haben, dürfte selbst Ianto darin überfordert haben, einen trinkbaren Kaffee herzustellen. Zwei…"

„Du hast gefragt, ob ich ein Nostrovit bin. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich etwas Ähnliches."

„Drei."

„Ich meine, du hast erzählt, daß Nostroviten für immer mit ihren Partnern zusammenbleiben, wie Pinguine oder Schwäne. Vielleicht bin ich so ähnlich. Als ich starb, habe ich dir gesagt, daß ich dich liebe. Du wolltest mich davon abhalten, es zu sagen, aber ich habe es trotzdem gesagt, weil ich es sagen mußte. Und jetzt bin ich von den Toten zurückgekehrt auf die Gefahr hin, daß du mich davon abhalten willst, es zu wiederholen oder es von dir niemals zu hören. Genau genommen bin ich offenbar, was Beziehungen angeht, noch viel schlimmer als ein Nostrovit."

Jack schluckte. Er wußte nicht, wie irgendein Gestaltwandler wissen konnte, was ihre letzte Unterhaltung gewesen war. Aber der Gedanke, daß wirklich Ianto vor ihm stand, ein wieder auferstandener Ianto, war beängstigend. Da er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte, fragte Jack nach dem Offensichtlichen. „Warum bist du so naß?"

„Weil irgendein Witzbold es komisch fand, mich unter der laufenden Dusche zurückkehren zu lassen. Ach, und Jack, würde es dir viel ausmachen, die Waffe herunter zu nehmen?"

„Oh, entschuldige." Jack ließ die Pistole sinken und sicherte sie wieder. Für den Moment schien keine Gefahr zu drohen. „Ich, äh, schlage vor, du trocknest dich ab, und ich versuche, dem Captain zu erklären, wieso in meiner Kabine ein blinder Passagier unter der Dusche aufgetaucht ist." Sein Abgang hatte etwas von einer Flucht.

XXX

Eine Stunde später war Jack noch immer nicht in seine Kabine zurückgekehrt. Er stand auf dem Aussichtsdeck und starrte die Sterne und die sie umgebende Schwärze an. Den Captain des Cruisers davon zu überzeugen, daß es einen weiteren Passagier gab, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, hatte sich als überraschend leicht erwiesen. Es hatte ein paar Crediteinheiten und ein strahlendes Lächeln nebst alles und nichts versprechendem Augenaufschlag gekostet, daß der Captain keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

Jack hingegen stellte sich zahllose Fragen. Er war sich sicher, daß die Person, die sich in seiner Kabine befand, selbst davon überzeugt war, Ianto Jones zu sein. Es sprach einiges dafür, daß er es wirklich war, er wußte zuviel über ihre letzten gemeinsamen Minuten in einem Gebäude, in das niemand hinein und niemand lebend hinauskonnte. Und allein sein Anblick hatte Jacks Herz geradezu hüpfen lassen, aber es intellektuell einfach nicht nachzuvollziehen, daß jemand Monate nach seinem Tod quicklebendig vor ihm stand. Zumindest, wenn dieser Jemand ein Mensch war, der nicht versehentlich durch Rose Tyler unsterblich gemacht wurde oder in Berührung mit einem Handschuh gekommen war. Ein Teil von Jack wünschte sich verzweifelt, daß es stimmte, daß wirklich Ianto da unten in seiner Kabine wartete.

Doch wenn er es tatsächlich war, wie konnte Jack damit umgehen, wie konnte er über die vergangenen Monate sprechen, über Stevens Tod, seine Versuche der Selbstbestrafung, die nur dazu geführt hatten, daß er hinterher noch weniger bereit war, sein Leben fortzusetzen?

Und jetzt stand Ianto vor ihm, besser aussehend als je zuvor, überraschend selbstbewußt, trotz des lächerlich nassen Anzuges, und sagte ihm, daß er ihn immer noch liebte. Das war alles viel zu kompliziert für Jacks Seelenverfassung. Sein Leben war doch so einfach gewesen, bevor Donna plötzlich aufgetaucht und jetzt Ianto jetzt zurückgekommen war; über seine Schuld grübeln und alle paar Tage Selbstmord begehen.

XXX

Einige Stunden danach saßen sie beide sich im Speisesaal des Cruisers. Jack hatte dies vorgeschlagen, die Kabine schien ihm zu eng, zu verlockend, die Welt einfach zu vergessen. Die Realität mit den anderen Passagieren um sie herum, Kellnern, die sie bedienten, war leichter zu verstehen.

Ianto plauderte munter und für Jacks Geschmack irritierend entspannt über die Hölle, seine dortige Chefin, Myfanwys neues Leben und den Aufwachraum, wo sie sich offenbar immer wieder begegnet waren; Ianto wußte sogar alles, was nach seinem Tod geschehen war inklusive des Vulkans.

Jack hörte zu, gab hin und wieder einsilbige Antworteten und wunderte sich, was Ianto alles sonst noch aus den vergangenen Monaten wußte und sogar Kenntnis hatte, wohin die Reise gehen sollte. Es war gespenstisch, doch gleichzeitig angenehm, nichts erklären zu müssen.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich daran gedacht, daß wir jemals wieder zusammen essen würden", sagte Ianto gerade. „Nicht, seit wir in diesem Restaurant in Cardiff waren, und meine Schwester von uns erfuhr. Gut, ich habe allerdings auch nicht daran gedacht, daß ich mich jemals in einem Raumschiff im Weltall befinden würde, wo mir ein Alien Getränke serviert, anstatt von mir gejagt zu werden.

„In diesem Quadranten bist eher du der Alien", sagte Jack leise. „Du kannst mich nicht begleiten, wo ich hingehe", fuhr er dann unvermittelt fort.

„Natürlich begleite ich dich", widersprach Ianto sofort.

„Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal sterben sehen. Und dazu wird es kommen, wenn du mich begleitest."

„Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, daß ich auch ein Interesse daran habe, die 456 zu stoppen. Immerhin haben sie mich umgebracht."

Es war kaum möglich, Ianto mit Worten davon abzubringen, was er sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, das erkannte Jack jetzt. Es mußte andere Möglichkeiten geben.

XXX

Das Bett in Jacks Kabine war von der Art, daß es für eine Person zu groß, für zwei Personen jedoch eigentlich zu schmal war. Ianto lag nervös neben Jack im Dunkeln in diesem Bett, ohne ihn zu berühren. Er war fast so nervös wie damals, als er das erste Mal ein Bett mit Jack geteilt hatte – wobei, genaugenommen war es kein Bett gewesen, aber das änderte nichts an dem Gefühl.

Seit er vor einigen Stunden zurückgekehrt war und in die Mündung der Pistole geblickt hatte, war Jack zurückhaltend gewesen, hatte kaum ein Wort gesagt und keinen Versuch unternommen, ihn zu berühren, alles drei Dinge, die für gewöhnlich nicht in Jacks Natur lagen. Aber Ianto war nicht zurückgekommen, um auf Abstand gehalten zu werden, daß war kein Teil seines Vorhabens gewesen. Also mußte er etwas gegen die Distanz zwischen ihnen unternehmen.

Jack hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und gab vor zu schlafen, worin er nicht besonders gut war, denn seine Atemzüge waren alles andere als die eines schlafenden Mannes. Vorsichtig streckte Ianto seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Jacks Brust. Sein Körper schob sich an Jacks Rücken heran, bis seine Brust ihn berührte. Seine Lippen fuhren über Jacks Nacken und Hals, erst fast unmerklich, dann mit dem deutlichen Ziel, eine Reaktion zu entlocken. „Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte er in Jacks Ohr.

Jack öffnete die Augen, um sie gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt wieder zu schließen. Es war ewig her, daß er ein Angebot für Sex ausgeschlagen hatte; es hatte sich um einen giftgrünen, schlangenartigen, schleimigen Alien mit dem übelsten Mundgeruch, der vorstellbar war, gehandelt. Aber das hier war Ianto, alles schrie in Jack danach, sich umzudrehen, zu tun, was Ianto offenbar im Sinne hatte, und sich einzureden, daß das letzte halbe Jahr nicht geschehen war, daß alles wieder so werden konnte, wie es gewesen war.

Nur würde diese Nacht vorbeigehen, und er mußte immer noch mit seiner Schuld leben, mit der Sorge, Ianto daran zu hindern, ihn auf eine Selbstmordmission zu begleiten, und das, was sie getan hätten, würde daran nichts ändern.

Jack griff nach der inzwischen sehr wandernden Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich kann das nicht", sagte er heiser.

Ianto atmete tief ein und aus. Eine Reaktion, endlich eine Reaktion, wenn auch nicht diejenige, die er sich erhofft hatte. Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter und drehte das Licht so weit hoch, daß er Jack sehen konnte, jedoch die Kabine in eine gewisse Dämmerung getaucht blieb. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, ich kann nicht einfach dort anschließen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Warum nicht?" wiederholte Ianto.

„Weil ich, wenn ich das tue, dich nicht wieder gehen lassen würde."

„Gut."

„Nicht gut. Ich kann dich dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen, ein zweites Mal durch meine Schuld zu sterben."

„Du hast mir vor kurzem im Aufwachraum gesagt, du seiest es leid, ständig Entscheidungen für andere treffen müssen."

„So etwas habe ich gesagt?"

„Ungefähr, ja. Warum hörst du nicht eine Weile damit auf, und läßt mich eigene Entscheidungen treffen? Ich denke, ich kann das, schließlich habe ich auch allein die Entscheidung getroffen, zu dir zurückzukehren."

Jack setzte sich auf, ohne jedoch Iantos Hand loszulassen; obwohl er wußte, daß dies seiner Argumentation nicht wirklich förderlich war, sah er sich dazu einfach nicht in der Lage. „Du kamst einfach zurück, weil du mit mir zusammen willst. Wieso willst du das? Wieso willst du mit jemanden zusammensein, der nicht in der Lage ist, sich anzuhören, was du empfindest?"

Ianto seufzte leise. Das war alles noch viel komplizierter, als er gedacht hatte, und zum ersten Mal realisierte er, daß die Advokatin ihre Warnung sehr ernst gemeint hatte. „Weil ich nicht zulassen kann, daß du dich selbst zerstörst, daß du ein paar Jahrhunderte lang zweimal die Woche Selbstmord begehst, nur um der Schuld zu entkommen, getan zu haben, was irgend jemand tun mußte."

„Ich hätte es nicht tun können, wenn du am Leben geblieben wärest. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, danach deinen Blick sehen zu müssen."

„Was wäre so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich da gewesen wäre und dich hätte trösten können?"

„Trost?" Der Gedanke, daß Ianto ihm Trost gespendet hätte, anstatt ihn angewidert von sich zu stoßen, schien etwas völlig Neues für Jack zu sein.

„Ja, so was tut man gewöhnlich für jemanden, den man liebt, und der leidet." Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. Er hatte ein weiteres Mal ausgesprochen, was Jack nicht zu hören wünschte. „Warum wolltest du mich hindern, es zu sagen, als ich starb?"

„Weil ich es nicht verdiene, geliebt zu werden", brachte Jack hervor und klang dabei, als sei er am Ersticken.

„Hast du einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, daß es mir genau aus diesem Grund wichtig war, daß du weißt, was ich fühle?" Ianto griff nach Jacks Kinn und zwang diesen, ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich, Jack, und genau das ist der Grund, weswegen ich durch die Hölle und zurück – und zwar buchstäblich – gegangen bin, um dich daran zu hindern, deine unzähligen Leben damit zu vergeuden, Schuldgefühle in suizidaler Form auszuleben." Iantos Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, bis er die letzten Worte fast schrie. „Das werde ich nämlich nicht mit ansehen, sondern alles tun, um dich daran zu hindern, hörst du?"

Jack biß sich auf die Lippe. Ihm fehlte plötzlich die Kraft, sich aus Iantos Griff zu befreien, ebenso wie ihm die Kraft fehlte, Ianto daran zu hindern, sich zu ihm herüberzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen begann er zu weinen, unvermittelt und ungeübt, während all die Tränen flossen, die er in den vergangenen Monaten nicht geweint hatte.

Ianto beendete den Kuß und zog Jack in seine Arme, um ihn den Rest der Nacht festzuhalten und an seiner Schulter weinen zu lassen.

XXX

Jack erwachte und fühlte etwas, das er zunächst nicht benennen konnte, und was er dann als Geborgenheit erkannte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er dieses Gefühl das letzte Mal gehabt hatte. Er wußte noch, daß er an Iantos Schulter geweint hatte, sehr lange, bis er vollständig erschöpft irgendwann eingeschlafen war in dem Bewußtsein, weiterhin festgehalten zu werden.

Und genauso, wie er eingeschlafen war, war er auch wieder erwacht, Ianto neben sich. Hatten sie jemals eine Nacht zusammen verbracht, ohne daß es intime Kontakte gegeben hatte? Wobei, was konnte intimer sein, als in den Armen eines Anderen zu weinen?

Ganz langsam begann die Erinnerung daran zurückzukehren, worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Tatsächlich änderte sich nichts durch diese Nacht, er konnte noch immer nicht verantworten, daß Ianto ihn begleitete, und trotzdem… Irgendwie fühlte Jack sich besser als gestern um diese Zeit.

Ianto öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen", sagte er fast ein wenig schüchtern.

„Seit wann hast du eigentlich damit aufgehört zu tun, was ich sage, und was ich wünsche?" So sehr er versuchte, sich dazu zu zwingen, es gelang Jack nicht, seinen Blick von Ianto zu wenden.

„Irgendjemand mußte dir diese Dinge sagen, und da ich schon einmal hier bin…"

„So rein zufällig…"

„Überhaupt nicht zufällig. Vielleicht bin ich zurückgekommen, weil es sonst niemand tut, und weil du mir zuhörst, wo ich doch extra von den Toten auferstanden bin."

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Ianto." Jack küßte ihn. „Trotzdem kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, daß hier das letzte Wort schon gesprochen ist." Ianto erwiderte den Kuß.

„Aber ich verspreche, ich komme zurück zu dir, wie ich auch die anderen Male zurückgekehrt bin." Jack machte sich los, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

„Aus dem Bad?" rief Ianto ihm nach.

Jack konnte sich nicht verkneifen, leise zu lachen, was er seit Monaten nicht getan hatte.

„Ich könnte dich begleiten, um dich in der gefährlichen Brandung dieser Dusche davon zu überzeugen, mich mitzunehmen."

„Du gibst nicht auf, oder?" fragte Jack aus dem Bad heraus.

„Niemals." Ianto entschloß sich entgegen seiner Worte doch dafür, liegen zu bleiben. Die vergangene Nacht war intensiv gewesen, vielleicht brauchte Jack ein paar Minuten für sich alleine.

Nach ein paar Fehlversuchen aufgrund der außerirdischen unverständlichen Symbole auf der Fernbedienung gelang es Ianto, das Informationsterminal in Betrieb zu setzen. Erfreulicherweise hatte Jack es offenbar auf die englische Sprache eingestellt; das Gerät schien eine ganze Reihe von Sprachen übersetzen zu können.

Nachdem Ianto an einer ganzen Reihe von Ergebnissen in Sportarten, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte, vorbeigeklickt war, fand er endlich etwas, das wie Nachrichten wirkte. Zwei Staatsstreiche in einer Woche auf einem entfernten Planeten sowie eine Naturkatastrophe bildeten die Überschriften, doch weiter unten entdeckte Ianto etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Er klickte es an, las es einmal, er las ein zweites Mal und brüllte dann: „Jack!"

„Wenn es so nötig ist, mich zu sehen, solltest du doch mit unter die Dusche kommen", kam Jacks Stimme begleitet vom Wasserrauschen der Dusche aus dem Bad.

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt hierher kommen", entgegnete Ianto sehr drängend.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Jack nur mit einem Handtuch in der Hand, mit dem er sich abtrocknete, aus dem Bad kam. „Was ist so wichtig?"

Wortlos deutete Ianto auf den Bildschirm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur ein Zufall war, oder ob vielleicht höhere, nein, dunklere Mächte ihre Hand im Spiel gehabt hatten.

Jack begann zu lesen. „Der Pressesprecher der Shadow Proclamation teilte am heutigen Tage mit, daß die Judoon die gesamte Regierung, die militärische Führung sowie den wissenschaftlichen Rat der in englischer Sprache als 456 bekannten Spezies festgenommen und in ihre Obhut genommen haben. Die Anklage lautet auf Entführung von Kindern, Jungen und Küken von mehreren auf unterentwickelten Planeten lebenden Spezies sowie Drogenhandel. Der Planet der 456 wurde unter Quarantäne gestellt und ist bis auf weiteres geschlossen."

Jack starrte den Bildschirm an, als würde die Nachricht jeden Augenblick verschwinden und sich als Fälschung herausstellen. „Das kann nicht sein. Wo waren sie denn, als die Erde den Schutz gebraucht hätte? Stattdessen sammeln sie einfach die Täter ein und…" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Aber das ist doch gut, daß die 456 einer Bestrafung zugeführt werden", meinte Ianto und fügte dann verunsichert hinzu: „Oder?"

„Aber ich wollte es tun", brachte Jack hervor. „Ich wollte, daß sie bezahlen dafür, was sie getan haben, für all die Toten, für die Kinder, für dich, für Steven…"

„Ändert es was, wer sie dauerhaft stoppt?" fragte Ianto sehr ruhig.

„Ich dachte", Jack ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, „ich dachte, wenn ich sie aufhalte, wenn ich sie bezahlen lasse, dann könnte ich etwas von dem, was ich getan habe, wieder gutmachen, ich könnte meine Schuld abtragen."

„Dann mußt du eine Möglichkeit finden, es auf anderem Wege zu tun, wenn du denkst, du willst Schulden begleichen." Auf einmal kam Ianto sich weitaus reifer vor als Jack. Wann war das geschehen, daß er derjenige geworden war, der Vernunft predigte? In den endlosen Stunden in diesem Aufwachraum, als er mehr Kraft aufwenden mußte, Stärke zu zeigen, als jemals zuvor? „Es gibt doch bestimmt unzählige Planeten, die von den 456 oder anderen Wesen heimgesucht worden sind und jetzt Hilfe brauchen. Warum nicht auf diese Weise beginnen, die Schuld abzutragen?"

Einen sehr langen Moment starrte Jack ins Leere, so daß Ianto schon befürchtete, er sei in eine katatonische Starre verfallen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte er schließlich mit ungewohnter Unsicherheit.

„Was willst du denn sonst tun?" erkundigte Ianto sich. „Du brauchst ein Ziel, hier ist eins."

„Aber ich werde wieder Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die andere Menschen verletzen oder sogar das Leben kosten können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch in der Lage bin, das Notwendige zu tun. Oder es zu tun, und mit solchen Entscheidungen zu leben."

„Ich bin ja auch noch da", sagte Ianto sehr ernsthaft. „Ich habe nicht vor, von deiner Seite zu weichen, und wenn du auf dem Holzweg sein solltest oder Entscheidungen treffen willst, die ich nicht für richtig halte, werde ich dir das schon sagen. Du mußt all das nicht allein tun, ich habe nicht vor, in den nächsten 66 Jahren wieder zu verschwinden."

Jack blickte Ianto sehr lange an, dann nickte er. Und im selben Moment wußte er, daß, sollte er jemals wieder in der Lage sein, die Worte „Ich liebe dich." auszusprechen, Ianto ihr Adressat sein würde.


	5. Epilog

Epilog

66 Jahre später

Ianto erkannte sofort, als er die Augen aufschlug, wo er war. Es war der Aufwachraum, in dem er 66 Jahre zuvor soviel Zeit verbracht hatte. Der Raum war unverändert, abgesehen von dem Geruch. Es roch nach sehr frischem Kaffee.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und stellte fest, daß vor ihm die Advokatin des Teufels mit einem Becher Kaffee stand, den sie ihm reichte. „Sie sehen keinen Tag als elf Jahre älter aus, Ianto", sagte sie. „Willkommen zurück."

Er nahm den Kaffee entgegen, probierte einen ersten Schluck und genoß den Geschmack. „Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber es gibt Orte in dieser Galaxis, wo es unmöglich ist, anständigen Kaffee oder die Zutaten für anständigen Kaffee zu bekommen."

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte die Advokatin. „War es diesmal in Ordnung, wie Sie gestorben sind?"

Ianto, stand auf, genoß weiter seinen Kaffee und dachte nach. Es waren 66 Jahre mit Höhen und Tiefen gewesen, nicht immer einfachen Tagen, denn weder Jack noch er selbst waren einfach. Doch sie waren zusammengewesen, hatten Planeten gesehen, Aliens getroffen, von denen Ianto nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt hätte, waren manchmal hilfsreich gewesen, manchmal waren sie auch gescheitert.

Ianto hatte es geschafft, 66 Jahre zu überleben; Jack war einige Male bei dem erfolgreichen Versuch gestorben, Ianto zu schützen, aber das waren seine einzigen Tode in dieser Zeit gewesen.

Die letzten zwei Jahre waren ein wenig überschattet gewesen von dem Wissen, daß ihre Zeit begrenzt war, aber sie hatten sich bemüht, jede Minute zu genießen. Einige Monate vor dem Datum, an dem Ianto, wie er wußte, sterben würde, hatte er es geschafft, den Doctor zu kontaktieren und ihm die Situation zu erklären. Er wollte vermeiden, daß Jack allein war, wenn er starb, und er konnte an niemanden denken, den Jack dann lieber um sich haben würde als den Doctor; er spürte auch nicht einen Stich der Eifersucht mehr, denn er wußte, Jack mußte weiterleben, weil er schließlich keine Wahl hatte.

Und er war zufrieden gestorben, während Jack seine Hand hielt und diesmal keinen Grund hatte, sich schuldig zu fühlen oder Worte zu vermeiden.

„Ja, es war in Ordnung", antwortete Ianto schließlich. „Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?"

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie Ihren alten Job wieder haben."

„Ihnen Kaffee kochen und das Archiv aufräumen?" fragte Ianto nach.

„Nein, ich dachte mehr an den Aufwachraum."

„Ich gebe zu, daß ich überrascht bin. Nicht negativ", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu; die Vorstellung, daß er zumindest gelegentlich Jack würde sehen können, wärmte sein Herz. „Allerdings befürchte ich, daß ich dort nicht so viel zu tun haben werde wie damals."

„Oh, dann betrachten Sie das vielleicht als Nebentätigkeit." Die Advokatin lächelte. „Ihr Freund Jack hat nicht Recht, zumindest was uns angeht."

„Bitte?" fragte Ianto verständnislos. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß Jack jemals über die Hölle gesprochen hatte.

„Er sagte immer, das 21. Jahrhundert würde alles verändern, aber was uns betrifft, ist es das 22. Jahrhundert. Wir müssen mit Alienzugängen fertigwerden, auf die wir nicht vorbereitet sind, weil sie aus anderen Dimensionen, Galaxien oder ähnlichem kommen. Und dafür brauchen wir ein Team von Spezialisten. Nun, ich war nicht faul und habe aus den besten Kräften der Hölle und des Himmels ein solches Team von Freiwilligen zusammengestellt. Aber ich hätte auch Sie gerne dabei. Sie würden perfekt dazu passen."

„Das klingt gut. Die brauchen bestimmt jemanden, der Kaffee kocht und aufräumt."

„Unterschätzen Sie nicht Ihre Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre. Ich möchte, daß Sie das Team koordinieren."

„Einverstanden." Ianto nickte „Ich bin dabei."

„Dann würde ich Ihnen gerne Ihr Team vorstellen." Die Advokatin öffnete die Tür und geleitete Ianto hinaus auf den Gang, wo drei Personen standen. „Ianto Jones, hier sind die anderen Mitglieder des Teams. Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato und Dr. Owen Harper."

Tosh flog in Iantos Arme, welcher einen Schrei der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Coffee-boy, laß die Finger von meiner Frau, und sorge lieber für den ersten guten Kaffee seit 67 Jahren", beschwerte sich Owen, schien dies aber nicht wirklich ernst zu meinen, da er gleichzeitig freundschaftlich auf Iantos Schulter schlug.

Suzie blickte nur finster vor sich hin und äußerte ihre Begrüßung in einem Nicken.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, haben wir die geeignetesten Kräfte zusammengestellt", erklärte die Advokatin fröhlich. „Willkommen zusammen bei Torchwood Hell."

_Für Shila, die Dalek Caan eine Stimme gab (sie kann aber auch alle anderen Daleks ganz hervorragend), für Yamx, die mir unbeabsichtigt die Vulkan-Idee einflüsterte, und „Costa Coffee", 13a Castle Street, Edinburgh; es hat selten einen besseren Platz zum Schreiben gegeben…_


End file.
